


Be Still My Heart

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: You’re a single mom of two girls. One day when you were in Zurich for a workshop, you meet your old childhood friend Claudio, aka, Cesaro who was in town for a wrestling event. Seth is Cesaro’s friend and in your eyes, he’s very dangerous. Can you restist him?





	1. Chapter 1

 

> **_Be still my heart_ **   
>  **Engine turning over won’t you start?**   
>  **This one’s come to tear me all apart**   
>  **Be still my heart**
> 
> **_Just read those eyes_**   
>  **Trembling lips and carburetor sighs**   
>  **Even though I know they’re telling lies**   
>  **Be still my heart**

* * *

Thankfully the 2-days workshop finished early.  The only good thing was, that you could stay away for a night. A night of not having to get up in the middle of the night because one of the girls need something.  
You love them to bits, but let’s face it, sleep is important too.   
You’re a single working mum. Working, in order to pay the bills and being able to afford at least some luxury, like holidays to fancy places. Travelling was your passion before having your girls. It still is. Wanderlust, some might call it. You love exploring new places. Something you want your children to experience. No education could pay for the enrichment of other cultures and adventures.  
Being a single mom doesn’t leave you too much time in the dating world. You’re happy, what else do you need? You have lots of male friends it’s your joyful spirit that makes you lovable, once people get to know you. But no one made it past the friend zone in the past 6 years. Your ex is still very much around.  You couldn’t have wished for a better father for the girls. You still love him, but they are not meant to last. You’ve tried to make it work but if things are not meant to be, you can’t force them.

* * *

As you were making your way to the parking garage, you spot three tall figures in front of a coffee shop. One of them looks awfully familiar. He looks like Claudio, a friend of your ex. You use to hang out every now and then. You wonder if he remembers you at all. You met him 17 years ago. Back then, he was crazy into wrestling and would spend every free time at the gym. When he had some time off, he would tag along to parties with your group of friends. You lost sight of him but you saw him every now and then when he is back in his home country. Last time you saw him was 6 years ago, when you were still with your ex and before you had kids. Your friend told you that he made it big in the WWE, going by the name of Cesaro. Not that you care, you never really watched wrestling, since it is so uncommon in your country.

Curiosity took hold of you and you decide to go and say hi. What do you have to lose? It’s not the first time you approach a guy and they turned out to be someone you don’t know. One more embarrassing story to tell your friends. You are used to embarrass yourself. Your friends call you Mrs. Clumsy.

As you approach them, you felt a rush of blood pumping through your veins. You are fearless and love people in general, but going to approach three big guys is something different. Standing at 5’3” you probably look like a small child to them. “Here goes nothing..” You mumbled to yourself.

You tapped on Claudio’s shoulder and he turned around. Surprised by who he saw. _“Y/N? Is it you?”_

You smiled and nod your head. He scoops you up in a friendly hug and you hugged him back, talking away in his native language of Swiss German. Claudio looked at the other guys and turned to you, asking if you both could continue in English, as he doesn’t want his friends to feel left out.

_“Sure thing,”_ you answered with a smile _“It’s been so long. How have you been? And why are you in Switzerland?”_

_“We’re here for a show tonight, leaving for Germany tomorrow, though.”_ Claudio said with a heavy heart. You guess, he would have loved to spend more time at home.

_“You don’t want to introduce us, Cesaro?”_ Claudio’s red bearded friend asked him.

_“Oh, sure.”_ Claudio cleared his throat. _“Y/N, this is Stephen from Ireland. We all call him Sheamus.”_

_“Nice to meet you Sheamus, I’m Y/N.”_ you smiled, shaking his hand.

The other guy introduces himself to you _“Y/N, is it? I’m Seth. Or Colby. But no, Seth is fine. Just call me Seth.”_ He gave you a firm handshake.

_“Hi, Colby. Or Seth. Nice to meet you, and I think you just broke my hand?”_ You say with a grin and they start to laugh while Colby muttered a soft _“Sorry”_.

_“See, Y/N, we’re about to get some coffee. Care to join?”_ Cesaro asked.

_“Sure, why not. It has been too long. I’d love to hear about what you’ve been up to”_.  You told them, while sitting down at a free table. _  
“You know what? Coffee’s on me. You’re in my country, it’s my treat. And I don’t take no for an answer!”_ You said looking at them.

_“Can’t say no to that, lady.”_ Sheamus said with a grin.

_“She was always a little bossy and fierce.”_ Cesaro added.

_“Not to mention, brave. It took me all my courage to approach you guys. I was not sure if you were you, if you know what I mean.”_ She turned to Cesaro.

_“All good treats, as I can hear..”_ Seth grinned.

_“Throw in, good ones like, passionate, kind, fun, loving, caring, selfless, outgoing, independent, mix is up, and you’ve got me.”_ you joked.

You pulled out your phone and send a text to your mom, telling her you’re going to be home later because you met a friend and want to catch up a bit. The girls won’t even know you’ve been away long, as they love their Nana and knowing your mom, she spoils them rotten.

* * *

The waiter came and they ordered their coffees, chatting way, catching up on Cesaro’s life. While the others share funny anecdotes of his life in the WWE. You can’t help but notice that Seth kept staring at you when he thought you were not looking but you just kept it cool.

While talking with Sheamus about Ireland, that you used to live in work there for a little more than a year in your early twenties, you let slip that you are not able to just up and go live somewhere else anymore because of the kids. Cesaro looked surprised.   
_“You have kids? With Y/X/N? Are you two still together?”_   he asked curiously.

You nodded and added _“Yes, kids. But it didn’t work out between us. It happens sometimes. It was mutual. He loves the kids though and sees them on a regular basis. But yes, single mom now but loving everything about it. It’s hard, but do-able. Work is good and it pays the bills.”_

They all listen to your story in silence. 

_“That sounds like you’ve got a lot on your plate. But as long as you have support. And you look like you are one hell of a strong woman to me. How many kids do you have?”_ Sheamus askes.

_“Four. Only four.”_ You said, smiling. You giggled when you saw jaws dropping.  You can’t help but laugh out loud.  
_“Nah, you guys. I have two. Two girls. They’re more than a handful. They are lovely and probably the only thing in the world that I love more than my own life.”_ You say sincerely.

_“Wow, you don’t look like a mom.”_ Seth adds.

_“How should a mom look?”_ You asked him, raising an eyebrow at him. _  
_

_“Uh, well..uhm..like a mom. Probably. Like my mom.”_ Seth said shyly. At that everyone starts to laugh.

He stutters _“I mean..uhm..look, I met you and I didn’t know you were a mom, so it kind of adds to that surprise effect, so much that I can’t imagine you being a mom. Of course I know mom’s our age but I know they are a mom, so it is not really the same. You look like a MILF.”_ He rants on.. not really sure what he said himself.

You blush. _“A MILF?”_ You asked.

_“Yeah, a MILF.”_ Seth said _“I can’t believe I am saying this world out loud.”_ , throwing his arms in the air.

_“MILF? .. Would you?”_ you asked him back provocatively.

_“I would, yes.”_ He said, looking at you with his dark eyes. You feel like you could drown in them.

Your heart skips a beat and your cheeks turn red.

There is something dangerous about Seth, when he looks at you with his dark eyes, drinking you in, making you drown.  Oh, the bad boys thing again. Why are women attracted to bad boys? Why can’t we just live happily without getting sucked up in drama? You know you have to be careful, if not you’ll get burned.

* * *

Cesaro changes the subject, letting you compose yourself. They talked for a while longer, still with Seth eyeing you up when he thinks you’re not looking. You felt something you haven’t felt in a long time. There’s a feeling that you can’t place. Some longing for a hand to reach out and touch you.  
You hardlyknew him. All he said was that he thinks you’re a MILF. That can’t be the only thing. You think you’re losing your mind.

You looked at your watch, _“Shoot, I’ve got to run!”_ and bolt out of your seat.

_“It was nice seeing your again, Claudio!”_ You hugged him and gave him three kisses on the cheeks, like people always do in your country.

You did the same to Sheamus and Seth. Seth’s last kiss lingered just a fraction too long on your cheek. Already feeling another rush of blood through the head, you decide that you need to get away now. Not sure why, but you know that the man is going to be trouble and you don’t need trouble.

You took a napkin and wrote your number on it, leaving it at the table.  
_“Here’s my number, next time you’re around, let me know, will you? We could hang out longer. I need to get back, it’s almost rush hour and I am really not in the mood to be stuck in traffic… Bye guys!”_ You said, looking at Cesaro. With that, you were gone.

* * *

Arriving at the parking garage, you sit in your car, processing the meet up you just had. You felt good and smiled when you think back. The voice in your head said that it was best for you to leave. As you were about to turn the key in the ignition, you receive a text.

_“Hi Y/N, it’s Seth. I was hoping to catch you before you drive off. You still here?”_

You smiled, thinking about what to answer.

_“Hi Colby, how did you get the number from Cesaro? And sorry, please fill me in, which one are you?  The one with the black or red beard? I’m lost. Yes, I am still here, about to drive off, though.”_ Giggling to yourself , you wait for an answer.

Your phone beeps with a text from Seth. A picture message of his face, raising an eyebrow. Probably not very pleased that you pretend not to remember him.

You picked up the phone and dialed his number, if there’s something you dislike, it’s texting back and forth. He picked up at the first ring.

_“I was just joking, of course I remember which one you were, since we just met like ten minutes ago..”_ you grinned into the phone.

_“Yeah, I wasn’t really sure about that, but kind of relieved that your memory is working. Listen, we thought that you should maybe come along to the show tonight? If you have time, that is. We can get you in. It was fun meeting you today and why not hang out a little more while we are still here? What do you say?”_ Seth paused, waiting for you to answer.

_“We? Who is we?”_ You asked back, challenging him.

_“Uh..Cesaro, Sheamus and me?”_ He said, probably hoping you will believe him.

_“Ah..you know, I am not sure about that. You probably won’t have time for me tonight and I am not sure if I like wrestling? Also if I go home now and head back here, it would take me about four hours. It would be too late and she show will probably be over already.”_ You said with a heavy heart. Part of you wants to stay and part of you know, that you shouldn’t.

Seth, on the other hand,  is determined to get you to come along tonight.   
_“Why don’t you stay here? You could ask your mom to tuck the kids in? It’s just for one night. Cesaro’s not here that often, you know. He would love to spend more time with you, I guess. I know, I would..”_ he trailed of.

It’s back, the skipping of your heart. You don’t really know what to say. God knows you deserve some time off, too. Will your mom do it? You never went out anymore since having the girls. Last time you were out was two years ago, on a terrible, terrible date. Since then, you swore never to waste your precious time like that again.

_“But if I stay here, I need to freshen up first. Take a shower somewhere. I’ve been up since 5am and I feel like the only thing I need right now is a bubble bath and a glass of red wine. I can’t return to the hotel again and I surely can’t afford a new room.”_ You say, hoping that maybe he will let you off, returning to your life.

_“Listen, I can’t take no for an answer. You said that once today and we didn’t object. Now it’s my turn. Cesaro told me that he really had fun catching up with you and I just thought why not extend it, since we’re here? Tomorrow we’ll be gone. So pretty please? You can come to our hotel and shower here. In Cesaro’s or my room, whichever you like. I’m sorry about the bubble bath, though. No bathtub, but a big ass shower with glass doors. Maybe we can flood it and make your own bubble bath?”_ He tried to persuade you with begging and jokes and you can’t say it didn’t work.

_“Oh well, you won’t give up, will you?”_ You try to sound angry.

* * *

After hanging up, you called up your mom, asking her if it is ok for you to stay a night longer. Your mom just laughs and told her to have fun and not worry about the girls. They are busy and well fed. She is spoiling them. Before hanging up she said to you _“You know, it never hurts to have some fun along the way. Enjoy life, darling. You of all people should learn to let loose. Focus on other things than trying to make ends meet. We’ll always be here for you, now go enjoy yourself. I love you.”_

Your eyes sting, as you can feel tears building up. As usual, your mom was right. You make a mental note to yourself to FaceTime them once you get out of the shower.

Later, Seth texted you the address of the hotel. You should give your name at the reception desk, so he could come collect you, since you can’t go up to the room without a key card.

* * *

When you arrive at the hotel, you see lots of people mingling outside, wearing fan shirts and what not. You make your way to the reception desk. The young girl behind the desk was very rude, probably annoyed by the fans trying to get a room or get into the hotel. You can’t blame her, though. You begin to wonder if you had made the right decision after all. The girl took down her name and picked up the phone to call someone. You waited in the lobby, wondering if the girl at the desk called the security instead of Seth. Somehow deep down you wished that she called security. Maybe then, you could let it go and go back to your family.

After what feels like an eternity, Seth stepped out of the elevator, walking in your direction. You can hear people getting loud outside as they spotted one of their idols. He casually strolled over, ignoring the screams and chants. He greeted you and picked up the small back of overnight clothes you packed for the previous nights away and walked with you to the elevator in silence. Outside still faded screams and flashing of cameras.

Once the elevator door closed you start to talk.  
_“Doesn’t make a good headline, picking me up like that. They will talk and I will probably be the most hated women by tomorrow morning.”_

He looked at you with a grin.  
_“Do you care? They can talk all they want. They will try to bend everything like they see fit anyway. There’s too many rumors around already. People judge you even if they don’t know the whole story. I’m used to it.  As long as I know the truth, that’s enough for me.”_

The elevator came to a halt and you stepped out.

_“Let’s see if Cesaro’s here? I figured you’d like to shower in his room, since you don’t know me.”_ He said, leading the way. You nod, you would definitely feel more comfortable being in Cesaro’s precense than Seth’s. You’re afraid that once Seth gets a hold of you, you’ll never be able to let go. He knocked on Cesaro’s door but there was no answer.

_“So, what’s next?”_ he asked you, holding back his smirk.

_“You could try calling him?”_ You are a bit worried now.

Seth took out his phone and called Cesaro, asking him where he was and when he’ll be back. In the background you could hear Cesaro talking _“Seth, you know I have an interview with the Swiss TV Channel? We just talked about it this morning, remember? I’ll head straight to the venue. I’ll see you later.”_ With that he hung up on Seth.

Seth looked at you, raised his shoulder and out came an _“Oooops!”._

You felt uncomfortable and confronts him _“You knew about this! Why did you say I could come here?”_

_“Look, Y/N, don’t sweat. I really wanted to hang out and since Cesaro is not here, I can offer you to shower in my room. If it makes you feel better, I’ll go down meet the fans while you’re busy up here. How does that sound?”._

You  thought about it for a moment. It’s not like you’ve never showered in a hotel room with the presence of a guy before. No big deal. It’s just you never showered in the presence of a dangerous guy like Seth before…  
_“Bloody hell, yes, I need a shower.”_ You said with determination in your voice, storming past him into his room.

You won’t let him fuck with your mind. He followed suit with your bag. As promised, he gave you space and went downstairs. You wished there was a bathtub, but oh well, a shower is more than enough right now. You stripped off of your clothes, took out the fresh things from the bag. You always pack more clothes than you need. ‘You never know’ is what you always say. The water hitting your face and body felt so good. You washed yourself in peace, humming to the music on the docking station in the background.

* * *

_“Hello? I’m back!”_ Seth announced when he stepped into the room.

You jump at the sound of his voice. Shit, shit, shit! So soon?  You are not even close to finished yet.

_“I’m still in the shower, don’t come in here!”_ You called out to him, not wanting him bursting in on you when you were naked. You continue with your shower, softly humming to the music in the background, trying to calm down your heart, which is pounding like crazy, probably thinking you are running a marathon.  _“Be still, my heart..”_ you muttered to yourself. Hoping the mantra helps.

The mantra reminds you of a song called _“Engine Heart”_ by Mirah..softly you sing it:

> ******_Be still my heart_**  
>  **Engine turning over won’t you start?**  
>  **This one’s come to tear me all apart**  
>  **Be still my heart**  
>  **  
>  **
> 
> **_Just read those eyes_   
>  Trembling lips and carburetor sighs**  
>  **Even though I know they’re telling lies**  
>  **Be still my heart**  
> 

You start to calm down. Closing your eyes, you let your thoughts drift off to happy things. You love to stand under the running warm water for what feels like forever. Suddenly you feel the steam of air in the shower being sucked out as the glass door begins to open. When you opened your eyes, you see Seth wearing nothing but his birth suit.

_“Mind if I join? I need a shower too, you know, and you’ve been showering forever. I was afraid the hotel is running out of hot water once you finish.”_ He said cockily.

You were speechless, heart racing, head spinning. You try to protest, but already Seth closed the distance between the two of you, planting a kiss on your lips.  
  
No, no, no, you thought. This can’t be happening! You try avoid kissing him at first but then you felt your body giving in. This is it. This guy is going to be the end of you. The fences you put around you to keep people like him on the outside, are coming down. Seth teared them down.

> **_This one’s come to tear me all apart, be still my heart.._ **

He stepped closer, lips still attached to yours. Seth lifts you up, your legs wrapped around his waist, like you weight nothing. Hot kisses on your neck, soft moans escapes your mouth in between kisses.

_“The thought of you  being naked when I am in the next room was too much to bear. I couldn’t help myself..”_ he whispers, kissing down your neck, hands grabbing at your ass, one hand working its way to your core. He groaned as he felt the wetness of you. Still locking his lips on yours, he spreads your folds with his fingers and enters you with one, then two fingers. Pumping slowly at first. You moaned at the sensation.

_“Yes, right there..don’t you dare stop!”_ you said, which motivates him to keep on going.

You felt an orgasm building up and soon release yourself on his fingers with a shriek and a smile on your face.  
He pulled the fingers out, licked them up and kisses you deeply, giving you the taste of your own juice. You locked eyes with Seth, pleading him to take you. The longing for his cock is almost unbearable.

_“Please fuck me?”_ you asked him softly.

_“Your wish is my command”_ Seth smiled and lined up his cock at your entrance. He enters with the tip, struggling to get in _“Fuck, you’re so fucking tight!”_ he groaned.

Once inside he was leaving you time to adjust. As he sees you relax, he started to thrust slowly into you, still pushed against the wall. Pumping hard now, you feel a second orgasm building up again. It’s something you never felt before. No guy could make you come by penetration, never ever happened.

“Seth, I am close, don’t stop!” you told him, almost out of breath.  
  
He took is as a challenge and circled your clit with his thumb, helping you to come. He felt your walls tightening around his cock and groaned.  
_“Fuck, I need a short break, I don’t want to come yet!”_ he said, letting you release on his cock, before he turned off the shower and carry you to the bed.

_“You’ll have a wet bed to sleep in tonight”_ you said concerned.

At that, Seth grinned _“I’ll call house keeping later”,_ thinking about how you really are a mom, only mom’s worry about simple things.

_“How do you want me to fuck you senseless?”_ He asked you, toying with his tongue around your nipples.

“Take me from behind. Hard and Fast” You moaned against the pillow that you placed to your mouth to mute your moans, hungry for his cock.

He wrestled you around so you end up face down on the bed, your ass up high as an invitation. He couldn’t help but moan at the sight. Colby lowers his face to your core and licked you up and down before lining up his cock and pound into you hard, filling you up. You shriek at the sensation. Pumping in and out hard and fast, like you wanted. His hand reaching around your waist to massage your clit.

_“Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m going to come. Come with me Y/N?!”,_ he threw his head back, a pained expression on his face. _  
_

You nod, he pulled out and releases himself on your ass, at the same time as you came, crashing down on the bed.

He took the spot next to you, pulling you into his arms. Both of you laying there, panting.

_“Who would have thought I was going to bed a MILF?”_ he joked, placing a kiss on your forehead and hugged you tight.

_“I certainly wouldn’’t have bet on it”_ you smirked. _“But tell me, don’t you need to be at the venue right about now?”_

_“Shit! Yes, I need to clean up and get going. I need to go, but call me when you’re there!”_ With that, he disappears into the bathroom, cleaned himself up before he came out and plants a long lasting kiss on your lips and exit the room.

You were going to take your time. First you’re going to get another shower without distraction and after, you would call your kids.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up from the sleepless dream and slowly open up your eyes. You flinch at the light in the room when you hear breathing next to your face. It took you a while to adjust to the reality and you try to sort out your mind while looking into the dark eyes of the face staring at you.

_“Seth?”_ you asked softly, still sleepy. 

Just then, reality hits you hard and you thought about the evening and the place you should have been a couple of hours ago. Instead, you are still here in this room.   
  
_“Oh crap! I missed it, didn’t I? I would have come but I somehow fell asleep. The bed was so comfy.. I’m so sorry!”_ You apologized.

_“Yeahhhh, you missed it. I was a bit disappointed to say the least. I tried to call you, you know..”_ he trailed off, looking at you with his big dark eyes.

They are darker than before he left. You wonder what happened at the show.   
Just then you notice that he was still in his wrestling gear and sweaty. Can’t say you don’t like the sight of sweaty Seth, though. 

You grabbed your phone which was set on mute. Probably by accident when you FaceTimed your kids. Six missed calls from him and a couple of voice messages.

_“I’m really sorry about that. Guess I was more tired than I cared to admit. The shower, the incredible sex… and then there was this big comfy bed. Bad combination. But why are you still in your gear? Don’t you guys shower and change after a show?”_ You asked innocently.

_“Believe me or not, that, we usually do, yes. But I was slightly pre-occupied trying to reach you and when you didn’t answer, I came straight back. I thought you might have packed your things and left without even a goodbye. I was worried I might not see you to at least say my goodbyes. But when I walked into the door I was so relieved to find you snoring loudly in my bed.”_ He said smirking, pulling you into a fierce kiss while your heart is making an extra mile. You could feel the longing and relieve in this passionate kiss.

_“I’m very sorry. I didn’t want to ruin your night. Really. Maybe I can make it up to you? And for the record, I do not snore!”_ you pout.

_“Yes, you do. Like a bear! I pulled out my phone and recorded it.”_ Seth said, laughing. Showing you the recording. You turned bright pink and try to play it cool.

_“That’s not snoring! It sounds like purring to me. Like, when a cat purrs. A really big cat.”_ You smiled at him, trying to hide the fact that you are ashamed of the snore you let out.

_“Hey, I was just pulling your leg. I think it’s cute, in a big bear kind of way. Maybe I can set it as a custom ring tone. When you call, I will hear you snore!”_ he laughed out loud. _“I will probably need earplugs tonight if you decide to stay. Who knows, I might snore louder than you. You’ll only know if you stay, though. Will you?”_ he was looking at you, question hanging in the room.

_“We’ll see how it goes? No promises yet.”_ You said, not wanting to let your guard down. Still holding onto the last fragment of the fence you build up around yourself.

_“That’s enough for me.”_ He said, kissing you on the forehead, before getting up and strip off to the a shower.

Seth stood up, got rid of his shirt and stripped himself off of his pants, which seems to be a challenge, since everything was so sweaty and glued onto his skin. You couldn’t take your eyes off of him. You let your eyes wander from his wet hair which was carefully pulled up into a bun, to his thick, sculptured body, and down to his semi-hard bulge in his boxer briefs. You can’t help but lick your lips at the sight of him undressing before you and let out a soft moan, almost not audible.  
Of course he has to hear it, doesn’t he? 

_“Like what you see?”_ He asked you with an evil grin.

_“Nah, I was just thinking how hungry I was.”_ You answered with a smile on your face.

_“I need to shower and then we’ll meet Cesaro when they are back. You game coming out with us? We can grab something to eat. Of course only if you can keep your hands off of me until then.”_ He winked and got under the shower. Damn him and his wit.  
  
You got off the bed and got dressed. You pulled out  the dress you had with you. It’s a dress you usually wear for work.  Not very sexy but still a nice one. Not too short but short enough and put on your heels. You normally hate heels. You also only wear them for work. You’re more of the sneaker and flats girl. Comfy before Looks.   
Getting in to the bathroom to apply some cream and power on your face, you notice Colby in the shower. It took a lot of willpower not to bust in and let him fuck you to oblivion.   
  
You notice he was absent. Eyes closed while he let the water soothe him. You watched him a while before you start to speak.

_“Is everything ok?”_ concern spreading across your face.

Just then he opened his eyes, like he just woke up from a dream. _“Everything’s fine. I’m just black and bruised. Nothing to worry about.”_ Seth assured you, smiling. 

You knew better than asking questions, so you return to the mirror, applying eyeliner, still worried.  
It seems like he just started to notice you, his eyes burning into your back, you can see him staring at you through the mirror. 

_“A dress, huh?”_ He hissed.

_“I should keep my hands off you so you’ve got to do the same.”_ You say playfully.

_“You’re teasing me. Not fair.”_ He whined.

_“All is fair in love and war…”_ you smirked, hiking your dress up so he can see that you’re not wearing any panties. 

_“You’re such a tease! I would just love to push you against the sink and fuck that stupid smirk from your face.”_ He grumbled.

You can feel the heat pooling at your core when you heard him groan. 

He came out of the shower with a hard on. While he was busy drying himself off, your hand had a mind of its own and instinctively reached out to grab it. You could hear him groan in pleasure as he let out a soft moan while he brings his lips to your neck, breathing heavy, licking your ear. You really don’t want to ruin the night if you show up late when Cesaro arrives but he is too tempting. You decided to make it up to him for not showing up at the show tonight and sink on your knees.

_“Have I already told you how sorry I am for sleeping in on the show?”_ you ask, a sly smile on your lips.

You teased his cock with your tongue. Licking off his pre cum. Toying with his tip as you circle your tongue around it.

_“Like teasing, don’t you?”_ He said, his face tense but seemingly enjoying your touch.

You spit into your hand and grabbed his rock hard member, slowly moving your hand up and down, softly letting your nails scratch across his hard dick.  
You then attached your mouth to it and lick up and down his lengths.   
Soft moans escaped him, which turns you on. You finally take him in to your mouth and begin to move your head, pulling and sucking him in, as deep as you can. You can feel him back in your throat, choking you. Tears forming in your eyes as his lengths gags you, but it turns you on and you won’t stop.

Seth’s breath grew heavy, you can feel his cock twitch every time it reaches your throat. He is close, you can feel it. He grabs you by the back of your head and starts to face fuck you. Slow thrusts that turns faster and harder. 

_“Oh fuck..”_ is all you hear, when his warm cum filled your throat and you swallowed it all.

_“You will be the death of me..”_ He mumbled, helping you up and giving you a hot kiss, tongues fighting against each other for dominance. 

_“Now let me finish applying some colors to my face.”_ You smiled, turning to the mirror again, washing the aftermath of the blowjob away.

Seth grabbed your ass from behind and slowly rubs your core, groaning when he felt how wet you were. He inserts two digits and slowly fucked you from behind with his fingers, with his other free hand he grabbed your neck, applying pressure on it. You start to pant for air and tremble, as you feel your orgasm building up. 

Out of a sudden he stops, took out his fingers and licked them clean. He looked you in the eye _“Two can play this game. All is fair in love and war…remember? I want you to stay. Stay and I will continue where we left off later.”_ He didn’t even wait for an answer when he walked out of the bathroom to get dressed. Leaving you high and dry.


	3. Chapter 3

When you both are ready, you went down to wait on Cesaro and Sheamus to join you. You were sitting in the lobby, both lost in your phones. 

When Seth put his phone away and slides closer to you, you pretend not to notice him and continue staring on your phone. You really don’t want to upset the people around you. Especially the fans. Some of them are still waiting outside. 

Obviously Seth doesn’t care at all. He starts playing with your hair, tucking it behind your ear, a hand coming up to massage your earlobe.   
You try hard not to smile and flinch, eyes locked on your phone, checking work emails and calendars. You were just thankful you don’t need to go into work tomorrow and have a long weekend ahead of you.

Seth drew closer and whispered in your ear _“You know what kills me? To know that you are all naked and wet under that dress. You’re such a tease!”_ And continues playing with your hair. 

You keep on ignoring him, grinning. 

_“You can’t ignore me forever, Y/N.”_

_“I can at least try..”_ you said, turning to face him, locking your phone. 

He steals a look at your home screen when you flash it up to check on the time again.

_“Are these your kids?”_ He asked curiously.

_“My everything.”_ You answered, smiling when you look at the picture. Two girls, big brown eyes and long brown hair, smiling bright at the camera.

_“They are cute. They look just like you.”_ He grinned and took a closer look.

_“Well, I can’t deny it. I went through childbirth, I think it’s safe to say there’s no doubt that they are mine.”_ You said proudly.

_“I’d like to meet them one day..”_ he trailed off, his voice soft.

* * *

_“Hey Y/N, there you are! You’re still here!”_ Cesaro came around the corner, pulling you into a hug.You went and hugged Sheamus next.

_“Yeah, I figured we could spend some time together before you pack and leave and since Seth here was nice enough to let me use his shower, I’m all fresh and ready.”_ You said, smiling.

_“You sure it’s not too late for you to go out for food and drinks? I’ve heard you’ve been up since 5am.”_ Sheamus asked, as it is already midnight, usually you would go to bed around that time.

Colby chuckled _“Believe me, she is well rested. When I came back I found her snoring in my bed.”_

Cesaro laughed and led the way _“Then let’s go. Remember the sports bar we use to go?”_ he turned back to ask you.

_“Oh, I do. I love it there!”_ you said, walking fast to catch up.

* * *

The four of you walked along the street until you reached the sports bar you and Cesaro use to go with friends. It still looks the same. There are several TV’s in the bar, even on the toilets. All of them show different kind of sports. There are a couple of booth, equipped with a TV at the wall, where you can choose your sports channel individually. You slid into the booth first. Cesaro was making his way to sit next to you but was cut off by Seth. He was so possessive. You don’t like that at all, but at the same time it turns you on that he is fighting for your attention.

You ordered some food and drinks. Looking through the sports channels and making jokes in between talks. When the food arrives your stomach started to growl. You didn’t notice all this time how hungry you were. While you were eating, you listened to the guys talk about the show. They are obviously not as hungry as you and kept on talking on and on. Didn’t bother you, though, you just keep on doing what you can do best.. eating. 

Startled you jump a little when you feel the presence of a hand on your thigh. The hand stroke your thigh up and down until it sneaked up under your dress and found its way to your core. You whimper as his digits turn circles on your bud. You let out a soft shriek which you then try to conceal by coughing.

_“You alright, Y/N?”_ Sheamus asked.

_“Yeah, Y/N, you need some water?”_ Seth grins, reaching you your water.

_“Uhm..it’s ok, I just chocked on something.”_ You said, cheecks turning bright pink.

As you settled in again, trying to show your best poker face, you continue with your food. Looking over to Seth, you see that he was talking to Cesaro. Calmly making jokes while his demon hand is up to no good. You tried to discretely pat his hand away but he is much stronger. He pulled away shortly and shifted in his seat. Just when you thought you could continue with your food, you felt him again. This time, he was pulling slightly at your legs, wanting for you to sit back so he could reach you better. You didn’t try to fight as you know that you can not win this battle. He crept up your thigh again his finger searching for your heat. Seth slid one finger into your already slippery pussy, pumping and massaging you. The second finger enters you and you swallowed hard. 

You slip out an _“Oh my god..”_ while everybody was looking at you, you try to conceal it with _“..this food is sooooo good.”_ Which earned you a chuckle from Seth. You stare at him angrily. 

_“I need to go to the bathroom”_ you whispered to Seth, demanding him to stand up so you can step out of the booth.

_“Not now, Y/N.”_ he hissed, his voice low.

_“Why not? I need to go before I soak up my dress when you can’t stop yourself from touching me.”_ You whispered again discretely.

_“I have a boner, and I can’t get up, they’ll notice.”_

Fine, you though, shifting to get past him while he was still seated, careful not to spill anything on the table. Your ass grinding into his boner, as you try to squeeze past. You lingered longer on his hard on, circle your hips on it. He groaned softly into your ear. Finally you manage to wriggle your way out and walked to the bathroom, hoping your dress is not already soaked up wet. You’re glad that Seth didn’t make you come. You wouldn’t have wanted to pull a ‘When Harry meets Sally’ in front of Cesaro and Sheamus. _  
_

* * *

While you were in the restroom, they guys talked aobut you. _  
_

_“What can you tell me about her?”_ Seth asked Cesaro.

_“I ran into her ex this afternoon at the TV station. He was there for another interview. It was nice to catch up. I told him that we ran into her. They got divorced a little more than a year ago. You haven’t googled her, have you? If you would, you would know that her ex was a well known soccer player here in Switzerland, made quite a name for himself. After he retired as a player, he is a full time business investor and an avid gym freak. He owns a number of high end gyms in Europe. She was secretive right from the start. Never went to any of his games, happy to stay in the background. Anyway, he told me to keep an eye on her, see if she’s happy. He is very fond of her, probably also because the woman never wanted anything from him when they split. The only thing she wanted was full custody.”_ They listened to Cesaro talk in silence.

* * *

You were making your way back to the hotel after finishing the food and having a couple more drinks. When you were walking back, you walked with Cesaro, a couple of steps behind Seth and Sheamus.

_“How are you doing, Y/N?”_ Cesaro asked.

_“Me? I’m good. Don’t worry.”_ you said.

_“So we talked about you a bit, while you were in the bathroom.”_ He continued.

_“About me? What is there to talk?”_ you asked curiously.

_“Yeah, I walked into Y/X/N this afternoon. He said hi, he was on his way to London. Seth asked a bit about your past. I think he likes you.”_ He smirked.

_“Yeahhh well, I do like him a bit, too.”_ You smiled.

_“Well, I figured. It’s just that I want you to be careful, Y/N. I don’t know how much you know about his past but I know a fair bit. I’m sorry things didn’t work out with Y/X/N. It’s for the best, isn’t it? You were never the one to be pressured into something. You were always a free spirit, that’s what I admire. Just don’t get ahead of yourself. And promise me that you’ll be careful? I don’t want you getting hurt.”_ Cesaro said, worry in his eyes.You smiled at him, grateful for him to lookout for you. 

_“Don’t worry about me Cesaro. I’m an adult. We’re two adults having fun. No strings attached. I appreciate you looking out for me, though.”_ You pulled him into a hug.

_“Anytime.”_ Cesaro smiled, putting a protective arm around you as you sped up to catch up on the others.

* * *

Sheamus and Cesaro decide to have another drink at the hotel bar, asking if you’d like to join.

_“I think I’m too tired, I’d rather go up and get my things”_ you said to them.

_“I’m letting you in, then.”_ Seth said, walking with you to the elevator. Waiting together in silence. 

As soon as the door to the elevator shuts Seth closed the distant between you two and scoops you up, your back pressed against the elevator wall, while he kissed you deeply.

_“So, you’re not staying.”_ He hissed, disappointment in his voice.

_“Make me.”_ You answered him, while you bite his earlobe softly.

_“Nothing I would rather do. You almost killed me, wiggling with your little ass  on my dick.”_ He nibbled on your lower lip.

The elevator beeps to signal that you’ve arrived. Seth didn’t let you down and carried you to his room.  
As soon as you closed the door, he pressed you against the wall, shifting you higher so your legs are resting on his shoulders. With Seth licking your wet folds and tongue fucking your pussy, you almost lost your balance.

_“Oh fuck, don’t stop”_ You begged him. 

He did stop and you already felt disappointed, missing his mouth on your core. He let you down, slowly stripped you off your dress and walked over to the bed. Lying on his back. 

He signaled you with his hands to come over to him _“Come here and sit on my face. You taste so good, I want more of it.”_

You don’t need him to tell you twice and straddle his face, steadying on the headboard with your hands as you lower your self to his awaiting tongue.   
You moan when his tongue touched your bud. Circling it slowly. Lapping at your folds, his beard tickling you. You start to grind his face in slow motion. His face covered in your juice as you rode him faster and harder.

_“Fuck Seth, I’m coming.”_ You said, feeling the tickling sensation.

_“Come on my face, Y/N”_ He tried to say under you, tickling you even more when the vibrations of his voice hits your pussy.  
  
“Oh, Seth..” You let out while you release everything you have onto his face. He let you ride out your orgasm while licking up the juices around your now sensitive pussy. 

You positioned yourself next to him, his face still shiny with your wetness and kissed him deeply.  
  
 _“Guess I need to stay, huh?”_ You tell him, as you get up to sit on his lap, grinding your wet pussy on his pants, you can feel his dick getting harder and harder.

_“You’re a fucking tease, Y/N, you know that?”_ he groaned.

_“I love teasing.”_ You grin as your hands reach to unbutton and take off his jeans and briefs. Now grinding on his hard cock while he moans and softly kissing you. You can still taste yourself in his mouth. You let his cock slip into your pussy slowly, moaning against his lips in the process.

_“Fuck, you feel so good.”_ He said, letting you ride him in your own speed. When you feel his cock twitching in you, you knew he was so very close. 

He pulled your body down to him and hugged your waist tight. Shifting his pelvis up and started to thrust his dick deep in you so fast and hard, you almost lost consciousness.

_“Fuck, fuck, Seth, I’m coming!”_ You screamed his name, as you collapse on him.

Your name skips out from his mouth as he too, filled you up with his warm cum.  
You both collapsed on the bed, out of breath, holding one another tight in your arms.

You broke the silence _“So, how do you usually do it when you have a girl in your room. Should I shower and get out so you can sleep?”_ You asked him, a smile on your lips.

_“Oh c’mon. I’m not that bad. What did Cesaro tell you?”_ Seth asked turning to face you.

_“Nothing, I swear. He was just looking out for me, telling me to be careful.”_ You answered truthfully.

_“Well, isn’t he nice. Truth is, I really like you, and we haven’t got much time together, what do you say we just enjoy the moment?”_ He told her.

_“I’d like that. What did he tell you about me?”_ you asked him softly, still lying in his arms, your legs draped over him.

_“He told enough for me to know that you’re one hell of a woman. You put your children first. All in all, from what he told me, he makes me like you more and more.”_ Seth said, kissing you. 

You feel flattered. Loving how you fit so good against his body. His big arm encircle you. You feel so small next to him. Almost as if he could protect you from all the evil in this world. You softly drifting off to sleep with Seth studying you as his hands caress your face, touching you softly, drinking you in, remembering every inch of you.


	4. Chapter 4

Seth woke up to the sunlight shining through the curtains. Slowly he opened his eyes, still dizzy from sleep. He needed time to adjust his vision, wondering where he was. It was sometimes confusing being on the road, every morning you wake up somewhere else. He remembered memorizing Y/N’s face before falling asleep last night. He caressed her face, softly touching every inch of her, as if he was never going to let her go. He felt funny thinking like that about a one night stand. After all, that is all she was, wasn’t she? He is not sure anymore. He buried his face into the pillow, smelling her scent on it. Everything smelled of her. 

Startled he sat up, wondering where she was. Normally he doesn’t mind if a girl is gone by the morning. Sometimes he even ask them to leave after sex. He needs his space and he’s more comfortable sleeping alone. No feelings involved. 

He scanned the room, got up and walked over to the bathroom, hoping to find her in there but it was empty. She clearly took a shower this morning, he can still smell her in the bathroom. Looking around, he found no trace of her. He started to pace around the room, see if she has left a note for him but he found nothing. He threw his sweatpants on in a hurry and ran over to Cesaro’s room, rapping furiously at the door.  
Cesaro peeked cautiously through the door. He can see that Seth was angry, he usual dark eyes are a shade darker.

_“Do you know where Y/N is? She was gone when I woke up.”_ He asked Cesaro, trying not to sound panicked.

Cesaro opened the door wide, letting Seth in.  
 _“Look, Y/N came by and said to tell you she said bye. She insisted on going home to her kids. Her ex is going to come around pick them up for Disneyland and she wanted to see them before they take off. Let her go Seth. We’ll be gone by lunch anyway.”_ He said calmly. Seth let Cesaro’s words work in his head. Just thinking about her walking out of his life aches his heart.

_“I can’t do that, man. You call up her ex, get him to spit out her address. Please?”_ Now he was begging Cesaro.

_“What will I get in return? I really don’t want to do this.”_ Cesaro said.

_“How about this? I will not make fun of you playing Royale Clash?”_ He said, grinning.

_“Wow, what a bargain! But what if I have her address? It’s not like you can just show up there, man! We need to leave in an hour!”_ Cesaro try to talk some sense into Seth.

_“I’ll figure something out. You just get that address, fast!”_ He said, speeding back to his room and tried to call her. She doesn’t pick up.

* * *

At home, after you sent your kids off with their dad, you try to sit down and relax with a good book. You looked at your phone. Nine missed calls from Seth and two from Cesaro. You really don’t feel like calling them back. Your little adventure was over, you decide, knowing full well that you have made a mistake. You never wanted feelings to be involved. There’s no way in hell you’re going to let yourself fall for him. For a one night stand. But why was there a sting to your heart whenever you think of him? Your phone buzzes again. Another call from Seth. You ignored it, tears building up. You never though it could be that hard to walk away on someone you’ve barely known for 24 hours.

An hour later you hear the doorbell ringing. When you open the door, you were surprised to find a man in a suit, looking a bit lost.

_“Uhm..are you Y/N? I have been ordered to pick you up and drive you to Stuttgart.”_ He told her.

_“Who told you to do this?”_ Your eyes narrowed.

_“I can not tell, but the gentleman insists that I am going to bring you there, even though you might protest. If I failed on taking you with me, there will be consequences for me. Seems like your friend knows people in high places. I certainly hope you don’t wish that upon me.”_ He told you calmly.

You are fuming. How dare he!

_“Oh, for fucks sake!”_ You don’t want to let out your anger at this poor man. After all, he’s just doing his job.  
You packed your things under protest and got into the car. Seth’s going to pay.

* * *

Seth is waiting outside the backstage area of the venue. If he calculated it right, she should be here any minute now. Leaning his body against the wall, baseball cap pulled down his face, hoodie over it, he doesn’t feel like facing a fan, wanting to be invisible. 

Waiting for the driver to pull in, he tries to call her one last time. She didn’t pick up. Again. She’ll probably be pissed. Finally he spotted the car and he casually jogged over to greet her. 

As she got out of the car, his heart jumps. Seeing her again makes him smile. She doesn’t look happy to see him, though.  
Before he could greet her, she cut him off _“I am only here because I don’t want you getting that poor man fired for doing his job! You know fucking well that you don’t deserve a fucking trophy for the stunt you pulled.”_ You said, angrily.

_“Yeah, so uhm, can we talk in there? Nobody else needs to hear you rail at me. It destroys my image.”_ A stupid grin on his face. God you hate that grin.

* * *

Once inside, he walked you to his locker room. On the way there you bumped into Cesaro. He was looking defeated, knowing you’ll probably be lashing out at him for giving Seth your address. You decide that you don’t want to let it out on Cesaro. He just does what a friend would do. You hugged him, greeting him warmly.

_“Oh now you can be all sweet and nice when you see Cesaro, huh?”_ Seth teased you. You don’t answer, you feel worn out and you don’t know if there’s any fight left in you to face him.  
  
Seth gestures for you to sit on the couch in the changing room.  
He starts to talk. A long talk. 

_“Look, I’m sorry for dragging you out here. I wanted to see you. I was all grumpy and moody this morning when you were gone. I was sad you didn’t have the courage to wake me up and bid your goodbyes before you turn your back on me.”_

You wanted to say something, but he cut you off.

_“I just want you to listen to me right now. Y/N, it was more for me than just a one night stand. At first it was yes, an animalistic sexual desire, I admit. But when I woke up this morning and you were gone, things didn’t seem right. I didn’t want it to end. I want to get to know you better. I love talking to you. With you, the talk comes naturally. You get what I say, you laugh at my jokes, you are generally fun to be around. I don’t want to ignore something what could have been real. I could never forgive myself for that. Could you?”_ his voice shaking, his eyes watery.

You can feel your tears falling on your hands which are folded in your lap. You summon all your courage to look him in the eye. He softly raised a hand to your cheek and wiped the tears away.  
You don’t know where this will end if you agree. You have no idea about the future, him being so far away and you returning back to your life.

_“You are making this hard for me. Making me come here, facing you. You know full well that I can’t say no to you. I can at least stay here for the night and we’ll take it from there? I have my own life and I can not and will not promise you anything, Seth.”_ You said with a heavy heart.  
He kissed your forehead and pulled you into his arms.

There was a knock on his door, a voice yelling _“Seth, you need to be ready in 30!”_

_“Now you got to see what I do for a living.”_ He said, getting changed into his gear. God he is really an eye candy. You watched him while he strips off, parading his muscular body. You have a hard time resisting him.

* * *

As the show starts, you watched from the back. Cesaro joined you, glad that you are not angry at him. Seth walked out, joined by Roman and two scary looking big guys. You felt the energy from the ring, Seth drinking in the cheers from the audience. That’s when his face started to change. He became aggressive, stuck up, mean. You are intimidated by him. You are just not used to it at all, having never experienced wrestling. The fighting, the deliberate hurting of each other. It was too much for you, you start to panic and walked off into Seth’s changing room before Cesaro could stop you.

* * *

Seth returned, sweaty and full of adrenaline. His eyes dark. You were scared at him, keeping your distance. As he stepped closer, you automatically stepped back.

_“What is it, Y/N?”_ concern in his voice.

_“I’m a bit scared of you to be frank. You…you are not the guy I know.”_ Voice shaking.

He stepped closer and you defensively raised your arm in protection. Seth looked hurt. He grabs you by your wrists.

_“You listen to me. When I’m out there, I’m Seth Rollins. He’s a bit full of him self, sometimes I hate him myself, too. But it’s not me. To you I’m Seth, the fun guy you know. The guy who can make you laugh. The guy who knows every inch of your body and would sell his soul to spend more time with you, to feel you again. Do you hear me? I could never be like Seth Rollins and I’m not going to hurt you.”_ His eyes locked with yours.

You nodded, tears stinging at the back of your eyes. He pulls you into his sweaty chest and hugged you tight.

_“You promise me something?”_ You murmured against his chest.  
He looked down to you _“Anything.”_

_“Never make me watch you fight again? At least for the time being. I’ll probably get used to it but it will take time. I’m not bringing you into my office to watch me do my job. So it might be better if I stay away from your job, too.”_

* * *

You arrived at the hotel, surprised that Seth booked you your own room. Also that there were no other wrestlers staying at the hotel.

_“They all went straight to Belgium and sleep on the bus. He said. I asked them if I could stay for the night. Also I prefer sleeping in a bed. I have to get going in the morning, though. The guy who drove you here today will pick me, or us up at 7am tomorrow morning. We have a 5 hours drive ahead of us. About the room, I thought you need some space since I didn’t know how you would react, that’s why the two rooms. And if I’m lonely, I can booty call you over!”_ he said, an evil laugh skipped his lips which earned a slap on the arm and a stern look from you.

* * *

Later, as you were lying in bed you texted your ex, asking how the day was and how your children are doing. He sent back lots of pictures. They seem happy and to see it, eases off your worries.

You took a shower and settled into your bed with a book, aching to read a couple of chapters before settling in for sleep. As you started to read a few words you realized that you can not concentrate. Your thoughts hovers around Seth. He’s in the room next to you. You started to think about his lips, the lips that was lingering on your lips, neck, body and core 24 hours ago. You thought about his thick body, pressing  and trying to melt into yours. You feel him close, even though he is not. You start caressing your breast, hands wandering down your body touching your heat, fingers meet with wetness as you slowly circling the center of your core. You closed your eyes, imagine Seth’s lips on you. His hands gently touch every inch of you. You try your best to keep the voice low but your moans getting louder.  
  
Suddenly your phone was ringing, a Face Time call from Seth. Your face turned red, feeling caught by him. You slide your finger on the phone to pick it up.  
His face showed up, you can see that he too, was lying in bed, shirtless.

_“Hey”_ you said, breathless.

_“What you doing?”_ He asked you, grinning.

_“Uhm, nothing really, reading a book.”_ Picking up the book to show him.

_“Oh, so it wasn’t you who was moaning? And why are you looking flushed?”_  
Your cheeks turn all different shades of red there is.

_“I was thinking about you, and… you know.”_ You said, hands wandering back to touch yourself.

_“I want to see.”_ He said, propping himself up into a sitting position, licking his lips.

You positioned the phone at the headboard, stripping yourself off the bathrobe and let him watch you. As you start touching yourself again, you hear him groan.

_“You’re teasing me again.”_ He said, hands moving out of the view. You can see that he is stroking his cock, which turns you on even more. You got on the bed again and lay on your back, slowly spreading your legs. Touching your folds, letting a finger slip in, then another one. His hands picking up speed in sync with yours. You start to moan his name. He is watching you, eyes fixed while his breathing gets heavier. Suddenly Seth was gone.

A couple of seconds later there was a knock at the door. You didn’t even think of putting on the bathrobe as you walked to the door. Opening up you see Seth only in his sweatpants reaching his hands up to cup your face, kissing you hungrily and pushing you into the room, closing the door behind him. 

He carried you over to your bed, his lips not parting yours. 

_“I wanted to do this since I woke up this morning.”_ He whispers against your mouth, while he bends down to kiss you again, fingers touching your core. You are under his spell. He pushed his sweatpants off his hips and lined himself at your entrance, while he caresses your neck and breasts. Slowly he pushed into you and began to pump. 

The sex was different than the night before. He was in it with his heart. It was love making, not only sex. You moan his name against his ear, biting his lips softly. He shifted your legs up, so they are draped over his shoulders. You moan at the sensation of how deep he could now reach you. Filling you up completely.

_“Faster Seth!”_ you said under your breath, wanting him to make you reach your orgasm. You can’t wait any longer. He starts to move faster, close to release.

_“Come for me Y/N.”_ he said and you complied, screaming his name.

He collapsed with a groan on you, holding you close while he hovers above you with his body, face buried into your neck. He looks up and kisses you passionately.

_“I like how I fit so well in you.”_ He smirked. You smiled at him weakly, still out of breath.

You hold him , his head resting on your arm and his beard tickling you lightly, his arms encircle your waist tight.

_“So, I think you need to go back to your room. You’re crushing me.”_ You say playfully.

_“There’s no way I am letting you out of my sight again. I’m staying where you are.”_ He insists, shifting himself up and spread his arms so you could nestle against him.

_“I’m not letting you go.”_ He murmured softly, as he’s holding you tight. He let one hand go to stroke your back. _“Hhhm.. this feels so good”_ you smiled, already drifting off to sleep.

_“Y/N I think I’m falling in love with you.”_ He whispers softly in your ear, but you were already fast asleep.

 


	5. Chapter 5

****Y/N’s P.O.V.**  
** After the night in Stuttgart you left for home. Seth was disappointed you didn’t want to come along with him but at the end he understood.   
He sent flowers as soon as you arrived back, along with a card saying _“I wish you a happy start to a new day. Hope you’re not missing me as much as I miss you. Love Seth”_. That’s when you thought you could probably fall in love with this idiot.

He’s calling you up and texted whenever he had time to spare. Seems like he won’t give up on you that easily. You wish he would just let you go. He would make life so much easier for you. But you know this is not going to happen. 

Life has never been served to you on a silver platter. Life for you was an endless battle, from convicing your boss he should keep you after you first got pregnant to the divorce with your ex. Some things are just worth fighting for but you’re not sure if you’re worth of all this. Seth probably deserved better, a woman who could fulfill his needs, who can be there for him, someone with less baggage to carry around. 

* * *

****Seth’s P.O.V.**  
** He was going to surprise her. Having gathered information on where she works. He hopes she’ll be happy to see him.

As he stepped into the building, he was greeted by the receptionists who showed him the way. Arriving at her floor he was met by a young girl, probably an intern and she led the way to Y/N’s office. Softly knocking at the office door, she told her that a client demanded to see her. He could hear her though the door, sounding annoyed. He’s going to try his luck anyway and peeked through the door himself.

_“Oh, Hello, come take a seat, Mr..?”_ she extended a hand to greet him.  
So, she’s all professional. He thought it wouldn’t hurt to play along.

_“Lopez. Mr Lopez… but you can call me Seth.”_ Taking her hand.

_“I prefer Mr Lopez. Would you like to have anything to drink?”_ She asked, while gesturing for him to take a seat. 

He asked for a coffee and you both wait in silence until the intern return with his coffee and closed the door to her office behind her.  
  
Her office is neat, she kept it simple. The only things that stand out are the drawings her kids made and pictures of them on her desk. He looked at the pictures, the girls alone, a family shot with who he assumed was her ex and one with only her and the kids. He felt a hint of jealousy at the guy in the family picture. He’d like to be that guy.  
Y/N finishes some things on her computer and saving it before turning to him. _  
_

_“So what can I do for you, Mr Lopez?”_ she asked him.

_“I’d like to open an account.”_ He said, resuming his role.

_“I’m afraid I can’t help you. First, I am not an accountant. Second and most important, we can’t open up new accounts for American citizens. You know, banking scandal a couple of years ago.”_ She started to enjoy this role play.

_“Aw that’s a shame. I have to try somewhere else then. But do I at least get a kiss?”_ he asked, smiling at her.

She walked around her desk in her tight skirt and sits sideways on his lap while he opened his arms for her. She looked damn fine wiggling with that tight ass in front of him and sitting on his lap. His dick moved when it came in contact with her ass. Guess, someone else was happy to see her, too.  
She kissed him softly and buried her head into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent.

_“I missed you.”_ He whispers in her ear and stroked her hair.

_“I missed you, too.”_ She smiled at him. He loved that smile. If she knew how good she looked with a smile on her face.

_“I think you should get off of me now, babe. I don’t think I can behave myself any longer if you are sitting on top of me in this tight skirt of yours.”_ He hissed, while adjusting himself. She just laughs and got off, standing next to him. 

_“Meet me later? I have a meeting, but I should be finished by 1pm. I’ll have the afternoon and tomorrow off.”_ She said, bending down, kissing him.

_“Nothing I would rather do.”_ He returned the kiss, got up and slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him. **  
**

* * *

****Y/N’s P.O.V.****  
Back at your house you took Seth for a grand tour. Well, as much as there was to see. It’s not big but enough for you and the girls. With a little patio and a garden where they can run around freely.

_“Are they going to be here?”_ he asked you carefully.

_“No, they are still in Disneyland. They’ll return tomorrow.”_ You said.

Seth let out an _“Oh..”_ and you don’t know if he is disappointed or happy about not seeing your kids.

* * *

You didn’t really want him to meet your children. You were always careful who you exposed them to. It’s hard enough that they have to go through your divorce. Setting them up with someone who they like and then put them through another split, it would break your heart more than theirs. 

Later, alone with Seth, you settled on your couch, the TV is on but both of you don’t really pay attention to the program. You snuggled under the blanket and he massages your feet and legs. You were thinking that it feels a lot like home, with him being here. You could definitely get used to it. The thought of him leaving tomorrow makes you nauseous. Seth noticed a change in your demeanor. 

_“Penny for your thoughts?”_ He looked over at you. 

_“Thinking about tomorrow.”_ You said, looking downcast, fighting back tears.   
He opened his arms for you to settle in. _  
_

_“We still have tonight.”_ He strokes your head which is resting against the now familiar crook in his neck. Your favourite place. 

He started to caress your cheeks, kissing you softly with his lips, beard brushing against your jaw. A kiss that starts soft at first, but getting more demanding by the minute. His big hands roaming your body, his mouth finding the sensitive place on your neck, tickling you. You moan softly against his ears _“Let’s go up to the bedroom.”_

* * *

****Seth’s P.O.V.****  
She made him sit in the chair, facing her bed. 

_“I want to spoil you. Do you trust me?”_ she asked him as she reached to her bedside drawer to pull out a silk tie and blindfold.

_“I’d trust you with my life.”_ He said, excited for what’s about to happen.

She took off his shirt and tie his hands behind his back, blindfold him afterwards. Her lips went to his face, kissing his forehead, wandering down his nose and settle on his lips. Tongue reaching out to gain entrance. He parted his lips and her tongues softly slid into his mouth. Your tongues fight for domination. Her hands buried into your hair, tugging at them.  
She kept on kissing him while her hips grind on his lap. He groans, letting her know how much he’s enjoying it.  
  
Y/N stood up, slowly undresses herself. She came back, attached her lips to his neck, wandering further down, licking his hard member through his jeans. She carefully unbotton them and took them off, along with his briefs. His hard dick springs out and bounces against her face. She laughs, as she slowly licked his cock up and down its lengths. Toying with it and finally swallowed it into the depths of her mouth. Seth let out a moan. He’s more sensitive to her touch, since he can’t see her.  
She clearly enjoys playing with his dick in her mouth. 

_“Don’t play with it for too long, Y/N! I don’t want to come, yet.”_ He begged her now, trying to restrain himself from coming.

She laughs it off, as he felt her getting up to her feet and turned her back on him, circling her little ass on his lap, grinding on his hard dick. He could feel how wet she was for him.

_“Fucking tease.”_ He muttered under his breath.

_“Oh, you want tease? I can give you tease.”_ She smiled at him, taking the blindfold off.   
  
He watched her closely, his dark eyes shining in the dimmed light.  
Now sitting on the bed, she leaned back on her elbows, as he watched her. She spread her legs for him, his breathing got heavier. She took her fingers into her mouth, wetting them before she put them on her pussy, slowly rubbing circles on her bud, softly moaning. His eyes locked on hers, as she enters her wetness with her fingers, pumping in and out. He is shaking, he doesn’t want to be held back any longer.

_“Untie me. Now.”_ He demanded. 

She did as he wanted. As soon as his hands were free, he threw her back on the bed and buried his face deep in her core.

_“I love how you’re a tease.”_ He hummed against her pussy, his beard tickling her while the vibration of his voice hits her wetness.

He continues to lick her, while his hands are working her breasts, playing with her nipples, rolling them between his fingers.

_“Oh fuck, I’m going to come. Keep on doing it.”_ She begged him as she looked down at him, locking his eyes with hers.

_“Cum for me, baby.”_ He starts to lick her furiously. She came hard on him, panting, as she pushed him away from the sensitive area of her pussy.  
He went up to kiss her, mouth still full of her juice.  
  
He sits up, dragging her ass onto his lap, and enters her, his lips never parting hers. She moaned against his lips at the sensation of him filling her up completely. He starts fucking her with longing and desire. Dropping her back on the bed, while she still rode him, hand rubbing her now sensitive bud. 

_“Fu..Seth, I’m going to cum again.”_ As soon as she said it, her walls clench around his cock, squeezing it tightly.

_“Ah, Y/N!”_ he groaned before he collapses on her, his cock twitching in her depths.   
  
You were both lying in her bed, entangled. Neither one of you wanting to let the other go. You kept on talking through the night, about just everything and anything that came to your minds, enjoying the little time you have.   
The mood went from upbeat to down low in the span of the night. 

_“You know that it won’t work out with us, right?”_ she asked him. 

_“We can try. You never know if you won’t try.”_ He said, propping on his elbow, facing her. He can see the tears welling up in her eyes. She is torn and he has the feeling that she doesn’t want to try. 

_“I don’t know if I can or if I even want. You’ll be half a world away, we don’t even have the same time zone. When I’m up, you’ll be asleep and vice versa. Seth, just look at it as it is. Even if it breaks my heart, it’s for the best. You’ll go back to your life, and as soon as you are settled, you’ll need to forget me. Can you promise me that?”_ she is crying now, looking at him, hoping he would agree.   
  
If she only knew that your feelings for her won’t just go away once he’s home. He tries to speak, clearing his throat _“I’d do so many things for you, but that, I can’t. It’s your decision and I have to accept it, but it doesn’t mean that I have no say in this. I will never forget about you. Hell, I would even give up my career for you but forgetting you is not an option.”_ He kissed her tears away, while he fights back his own tears. 

_“You know I would never ask you to do that.”_ She said, shocked at what he just let out. 

_“I know, but I want you to know that I would.”_ He keeps on holding her until she fell asleep, already thinking about how he could make it work for both of you.   
  
The next morning, she helped him pack his things for departure. The atmosphere was gloomy, the air thick. You both know what’s next. Cesaro came around to pick him up, waiting at the car outside to give you two some space. He wished she could come to the airport with them but she needs to be home for then the kids arrive. 

* * *

****Y/N’s P.O.V.****  
You heard the frantic ringing of the doorbell and went to open up the door. Your kids standing infront of you, eyes beaming, happily screaming at the sight of you.   
Seth came around to the door, smiling as he saw your kids.   
He crouched down to them and extended his hand for them. 

_“Hi girls, I’m Seth.”_  
You wait on how your girls will react. One by one they shook his hands, smiling at him. 

_“Are you a friend of mommy?”_ the older one asked him.

_“Yes, I am.”_ He said, looking up at you, smiling. 

Your younger daughter reached up to his face and pulled at his beard. Seth pretend to loose balance, layed down and screamed softly.   
First your daughter was shocked, thinking she hurt the big man, but then she found it very funny and started to attack him again. Your older daughter took it as a challenge to help her sister. They were all on the floor, giggling.   
You can’t help yourself but to think that now, in this moment, you felt the happiest you’ve ever been in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

****Seth’s P.O.V.**  
** _I crave your mouth, your voice, your hair._  
Silent, starving I prowl through the streets.  
Bread does not nourish me, dawn disquiets me.  
I search the liquid sound of your steps all day.  
I hunger for your sleek laugh,  
for your hands the color of the wild grain,  
I hunger for the pale stones of your fingernails,  
I want to eat your skin like a whole almond.  
  
I want to eat the sunbeam flaring in your loveliness,  
the nose, sovereign of your arrogant face,  
I want to eat the fleeting shade of your lashes,  
and I walk hungry, smelling the twilight,  
looking for you, for your hot heart,  
like a puma in the barren wilderness.  
\- Pablo Neruda  
  
Sleep doesn’t come naturally anymore. Everything he reads, reminds him of her. Especially this poem.

  
****Y/N’s P.O.V.****  
Days turned into weeks. Twenty-one days to be precise, since Seth boarded the plane and left.  
Seth is still adamant. Not giving up on you easily, texting and calling you whenever possible in his busy schedule. You’ll find a good morning text from him every morning. There has been dirty Face Time sessions too, you must admit.  
He gets your florist to drop off flowers every other day with little notes and cards stuck to it. Today he was creative, putting the lyrics of Incubus ‘Miss You’ on the note, changing the number of days.  
  
 _I see your picture, I smell your skin on the empty pillow next to mine_  
You have only been gone twenty-one days, but already I am wasting away  
I know I’ll see you again  
Whether far or soon  
But I need you to know, that I care  
And I miss you

You still remember him. Remember your last goodbyes. He left you a note before he got into the car and drove off.  
You took the note with you everywhere you go and although you know the words by heart, you need to see it again. You took it out and unfold it, letting your fingers touch his words.  
  
 _“Y/N, I’m not going to change my mind. I’m ready to make this work, but I can’t do it alone. We have to be in it together. Just remember, whenever you’re ready (or not, which would break my heart) I’ll be waiting. Love, Seth”_  
  
You fold the piece of paper carefully into your notebook and continue reading your book in your gynecologist waiting room.

* * *

****Seth’s P.O.V.****  
Three weeks have never felt so long. He was back in his life. Back to wrestling most weekends, working out every day. Just keeping himself busy in general. The hard times are the ones where he’s alone in the house. When he’s home, his mind can roam freely, thinking of her more often than not.

He has friends over every so often, to keep him company. Cesaro and Sheamus are good confidants, since they are the only ones knowing about her. Nobody found out just yet, as she doesn’t do social media. He’s glad about it, and he likes to keep it that way. She’s too fragile to be dragged into the media because of him. 

Also there are the feelings of two little girls he has to consider. She sometimes let them Face Time with him, since they have been asking her where the big guy with the beard was. It makes him smile thinking about it. They are learning English on their own from their endless YouTube children clips because they want him to be able to understand them. Y/N was shocked at how good they are, as they kept it a secret between them about learning English. He felt immensely proud to have made such an impact on them in such a short span of time.  
  
This morning marks three whole weeks. He wonders if she got his flowers. It’s 6pm in Switzerland, he thinks he can call her now. She’s probably just got off work, or if she is still working, she might need a distraction.

_“Hey.”_ She picked up at the 4th ring.

_“Hey, you. Busy?”_ he asked her, anxious that he might have called at the wrong time.

_“Not really, but I’m in the waiting room at the doctors. Can’t really talk.”_ her voice low.

_“Why? is something wrong with you? Or one of the girls?”_ he was nervous now.

_“No, don’t worry. It’s just a checkup really, nothing to get worked up about.”_ she assured him.

She promised to call him later. And now he doesn’t know what he can do to take his mind off of it. The wait for her call is going to kill him.

* * *

****Y/N’s P.O.V.****  
You hate to break it to Seth like that. But if you wouldn’t have picked up the phone, he would be trying again in ten minutes. And then again in ten minutes and then again and again until you finally pick up. At least you could hide the fact that you’re at the gynecologist. Your period has been late, nothing unusual when using IUD as contraception. Your gynecologist told you that the IUD is 99.7% effective. That sounds a whole lot to you and you never doubt it. The medical assistant poked her head through the opening door, calling your name.  
  
Your doctor examines if the IUD is still in place. It seems OK. She asked about your symptoms. Now when you list them up for her, it sounds to you like you are pregnant. But it didn’t feel like the other times when you were. Your doctor said that pregnancy is not always same with every baby. Oh what a relieve! You can’t help but being sarcastic when you’re scared. The doctor smiled at you weakly, asking if you peed on the stick already. Of course you didn’t. You ruled that out, thinking about being pregnant scared the shit out of you.

She made you do it anyway, so you disappear into the bathroom at the doctors and pee on that stupid stick your doctor gave you. As you wait for the result to show up, you got nervous.

The colors drains from your face, while your shaking hands were clutching that damn test with the result. There’s a fucking second line! You felt nauseous, turning from the sink to throw up in the toilet bowl. This must be a really bad dream. You desperately want to wake up. 

What now? You can’t keep the baby, can you? You get by perfectly, feeding the three of you, but how can you take care of another one? It would mean that you would have to stop working again, not knowing if the job will still be waiting for you at the end of your maternity leave. And there’s the stigma of being called a slut and other awful things for having kids with two different men whom you are not living with or are even in your life, for that matter.  
  
 _“So, you’re pregnant.”_ Your doctor said, carefully. By the look of you, she knows you’re not thrilled about it. 

_“Yay!”_ You say sarcastically.

_“You’re in your 5th week, if the calculation is correct. I need to see you for the scan in 3 weeks, to see if everything is in the right place. It happens with IUD that women end up with tubal pregnancy, in that case, you need to undergo surgery. If you should have bleedings or pain, just call us. And if, you know, you want to end the pregnancy, you know where we are.“_ Her words hits you like a wave. You drown in them.

You walk to the front desk to let them give you another appointment and then you went home, all in a trance. At home you asked your mom if she could take the girls for the night and barricade yourself in your room.

* * *

****Seth’s P.O.V.****  
It’s Monday Night Raw. He needs to focus and prepare himself for the match later tonight. It has been five hours now and he hasn’t heard from her. The Messages were left unread. He tries again before it’s too late and she turns in for the night.

Luckily she picked up, apologizing to him _“I’m so sorry I forgot to get back to you. I’m not feeling well after the appointment and I just went straight to bed. Don’t worry about me. I wish you good luck and be careful in the ring!”_ She talked so fast, not letting him interrupt her.

_“Alright, I was worried sick. You take care now and I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”_ He can’t help the feeling that something is not right. But he knows better than to argue with her. 

He had the feeling that she wouldn’t tell him the truth over the phone anyway. His head was spinning.

* * *

****Y/N’s P.O.V.****  
That was close. You almost didn’t pick up the phone but then you thought you’d better pick it up since it’s Monday and he has other things he should be worried about, such as not getting killed in the ring, just to name one. No need to worry about you, too.  
  
Next day you called in sick. You don’t feel like leaving the comfort zone of the bed at all. Your mom came by with the kids, demanding you tell her what’s wrong with you. You spilled everything, crying into her shoulder. She holds you tight, assuring you that you will find a way out of it. You felt much better after telling your mom. She said she’ll keep the girls for another night, letting you rest and think about what’s next. Seth called again and you pretend everything was alright. You know you should tell him, but you still need to figure out how.  
  
Wednesday came by. Today is your day off, lucky for you that you don’t need to find an excuse for work again. Getting out of bed was a pain. You realized that you haven’t showered since what feels like forever. Maybe if you can summon your energy, you’ll take a shower, you though, but only maybe.

You were wondering why there was no flower from the florist today. It’s almost noon when the doorbell rang. You opened up, thinking it’s the florist but to your surprise, Seth was standing at your door, a bouquet of flower in his hands.

_“What are you doing here?”_ You asked him, tears welling up, not sure if you’re happy or sad to see him.

_“I came by to bring you your flowers myself.”_ He said sheepishly, as you let him in.

He dropped the flowers on the table and scoops you up, hugging you tightly, planting his lips on yours. You missed this. You missed him.

_“Why are you here and when are you leaving?”_ you asked him curiously.

_“Unfortunately I have to leave again tomorrow. And the reason why I’m here is you. You’ve been acting weird, I couldn’t push the thought away that something was wrong. I thought you wouldn’t let me know if something’s wrong over the phone. I took the first flight I could find.”_ he said, taking a seat on the couch.

* * *

****Seth’s P.O.V.****  
She was dressed in his Seth Rollins shirt he left her. Too big for her frame. She uses it as a PJ, she once told him. She looked pale and thin. Someone sucked the life out of her. He was wondering if it was him.

Sitting next to him on the couch, facing him, she apologized for how she looks _“Sorry, I haven’t been getting out of bed for the last two days. You are probably appalled by how I look.”_ She trailed off, hands fidgeting at the seam of her shirt.

_“It takes more than that for me to be appalled by you.”_ He took her hands in his.  
She took a deep breath, something is bothering her, he could tell. 

He pulled her onto his lap, putting her head into the crook of his neck. Her place. The place where he likes to keep her forever.  
She cleared her throat, her voice is shaking. He prepares for the worst.

_“Since you’re here, I guess I need to tell you something.”_ He could feel her tears wetting his shirt, as his hand shot up to wipe them away. He can’t help feeling his own tears welling up.

She took another deep breath _“I told you I went to the doctors. The truth is, I went to see my gynecologist. My period was late and I just wanted to see if everything was ok. I use IUD as contraception, which is very effective according to the doctors and internet and what not. Well, in my case, it probably wasn’t. I’m the 0.3%.”_ She explained, looking up at him.

He doesn’t really understand half the word she used, feeling lost in translation. _  
_

_“What do you mean?”_ he asked her again, trying to understand.

_“It means that I am pregnant, Seth. Well, it’s not 100% confirmed yet if it’s an intact pregnancy. I need to go for the scan in 3 weeks.”_ she starts to sob against him now.  
  
He let the words sink in, before his lips started to curl up, as he strokes her hair, consoling her. _  
_

_“So you’re pregnant. Is that all?”_ he asked her, his voice low.

_“Is that all?! Did you just hear yourself?”_ She looked up at him, tears still running down her cheeks.

_“I heard myself perfectly. It’s just that pregnancy was not the worst case scenario I had in my head. I came here, thinking you want to end things before they even had a chance to start. I thought you’ve given up and you definitely didn’t want me in your life anymore. You haven’t read the card I stuck to the flowers I brought today, have ya?”_ he smiled at her. But seeing her all weak and lifeless, he decided that he’s going to pick the card up for her. Handing her the card, he sat down next to her again.  
  
She picked it up and embarrassing him by reading it out loud.  
  
 _“Dear Y/N,  
No matter what happens today, I want you to know that I’m here for you and will try to always be.  
Do you believe in soulmates? Well, I do.  
We are like termites. Did you know that they mate for life? Yeah, me neither. But apparently, after mating, the pair of termites never go outside and spend the rest of their lives in the nest. I can safely say that you’re my termite. Just that maybe we can still go outside. Doesn’t sound prestigious to be called a termite, but still it’s lovely - at least to me. Long story short.. I don’t know how to phrase it, but I think I love you.  
Seth”_  
  
She laughed. It’s a beautiful laugh and he thought that maybe he won’t get to hear it this time but here she was, laughing at him.  
But soon the floodgate opened again and the tears tart pouring down.  
  
 _“See I’m not really good with words. I was thinking of what to write you the whole flight and this is the best I came up with.”_ he told her, embarrassed and also a bit proud that he could make her laugh.

_“I didn’t expect an answer from you. But I can tell you one thing. Now that you’re pregnant, I’m not going to back out easily. We are grown ups, we make mistakes, some good, some bad, and I’m not running away from responsibility. We’ll figure things out.”_ he assured her.

_“We might not have a solution by tomorrow.”_ She told him, her voice barely audible.

_“But it’s a start. We’ll start from here.”_ he said, pulling her back on his lap, holding her.


	7. Chapter 7

****Y/N’s P.O.V.****  
Seth seems to be accepting the pregnancy news pretty well, much better than you.   
He fantasized about bringing you and the girls to his home, he said you’d never have to work again and can take care of the kids full time. He’ll provide for us. Of course he would do that. And maybe you’ll let him do it – in his dreams. 

You’ve never been the one who lived out of someone else’s pockets. You earned your own money since you’re 16, never relied on someone else. If you have learned anything in life, it is that you are responsible for your own happiness. 

People come and go, if you rely on them for too much, too long, you’ll be left with nothing. There’s no way you will want to have that life. Not with your ex. Not with Seth. You want to have a life where you can be proud to say you’ve earned it yourself.  
  
You haven’t talked about what’s next. You want to take it step by step. Also you haven’t told Seth that you’re thinking about ending the pregnancy. There are doubts that you can’t make it with 3 children but you kept it to yourself for the time being. The date for the scan will come soon enough and then we will see what happens afterwards.   
  
Right now you need to focus on your everyday life. You are back to work and everything is back to normal again.

* * *

****Seth’s P.O.V.****  
The news about her being pregnant hitting him hard, but to his surprise he was happy about it. He doesn’t know if he ever wanted kids, to be honest. If he would have the talk with Y/N later in life and she would ask him if he would want to try for a baby, he would probably say that he wouldn’t want to have kids. Having her two girls and a busy work schedule to take care of is enough in his opinion. But if life happens, you’ve got to accept it with open arms and that is exactly what he’s doing. He is really looking forward to the scan. 

He would love to settle down with Y/N. With her, he is at ease, he never felt something like that with anyone else before her. He’d like to provide her with a life she deserves. One, where she wouldn’t have to work hard. She wouldn’t give up her career, that much he knew, she would never let that happen. If she is something, then it’s stubborn. But then again, he has met his match. He only knows that if he wants to keep her in his life, he is the one who needs to give her freedom and space. Cesaro was right, she’s a free spirit. He doesn’t want to break her.

It’s hard for him not to talk about her, since people are asking why he is flying to Europe that often. Dean joked around that he probably has a secret family there. He’ll know soon enough.

Next Monday she’ll be coming here. He persuaded her to come out visit him, take her mind off things. He even asked her mom if it’s ok for her to look after the kids for a couple of days. He’s looking forward to it and booked a ticket for her as a surprise. He’d like to show her his place in and off the ring of WWE.

* * *

****Y/N’s P.O.V.****  
Seth paid for the airfare. He surprised you with it and you just knew it when you received an electronic ticket by email. At least you could call the airline and tell them to rebook your seat from business class to coach. You always find it unnecessary flying business when it’s not work related. You don’t need extra space, unless you have to work and sleep on the plane when you have back to back meetings on arrival.  
Of course Seth was calling you after you changed the seats but thank god he was more amused than mad.  
  
On arrival, he met you at the airport, casually dressed in his sweatpants and hoodie buried low in his face. He strolled towards you when he spotted you. 

_“Hey you.”_ He smiled bright when he sweeps you off into a hug, his lips finding yours.  
  
You later sit in his Tesla and marvel at the electronics and gadgets. 

_“Wow, my car doesn’t even have a working CD player.”_ You say a bit embarrassed.

_“If you’re nice to me I might buy you one.”_ He grinned at you.

_“No, I wouldn’t want you buying me a car. Are you crazy?”_ you protested.

_“I wasn’t talking about a car. I was going to buy you a new CD player for your car. I know you wouldn’t accept a car from me.”_ He started to laugh, drawing closer for a kiss before he drove off to the venue. 

* * *

****Seth’s P.O.V.****  
He took her to meet some of the roster. As they were sitting in catering with Cesaro and Sheamus, Sasha and Bayley made their way over to sit with them. 

_“So you’re the mysterious girl he’s dating. We all wondered who it could be but Seth stayed mum.”_ Sasha said, smiling at her. 

_“Yeah, we’re soooooo excited to finally meet you. I’m Bayley.”_ Bayley said, hugging her, it took her by surprise. 

Bayley continues, eyeing her up and down. _“Wow, You’re a downgrade. No offense. I saw the girls he was dating before you and you are so different. They were so pretty and still he cheated on them and you’re so blunt.”_ Bayley said and as soon as the words slipped her mouth, she already regretted them. _“I’m sorry, I sometimes don’t really think before I talk.”_ Bayley apologized.

_“No offence taken. And you don’t need to apologize for your opinion. ”_ Y/N said politely, not letting it get under her skin.

_“I think we’re done here.”_ He said and without another word, he just took her hand and pulled her away from the table. There’s no way he would let her get humiliated, even if it wasn’t on purpose.  
  
 _“Seth, I know about the cheating. My friend called me up once, asking if I knew that about you. I just wished you would have told me sooner.”_ she trailed off, obviously hurt, not by the comments from Bayley but because of the fact that once he was a cheater.

_“Yes, I did cheat. I am not proud of it. I don’t want to get into detail but if I learned something, is not to make the same mistake again and hurt the people around me. Especially not you.”_ He assured her, hoping she will not change her mind about him.

* * *

****Y/N’s P.O.V.****  
The news about him cheating isn’t new to you. Your friend had googled him and called you up. You’re very familiar with the phrase ‘Once a cheater, always a cheater.’ But you also believe in 2 nd chances. Some might say that you’re naïve, but you always believe in the good in people. As for the cheating, you don’t know the circumstances so you can and will not judge him.  
  
When you were waiting for Seth, Bayley approached you apologizing to you again _“Y/N, I’m so sorry about before. I really didn’t mean to say all those nasty things. Will you believe me? See, Seth is so secretive when it involves you. He never told us anything until this morning. I still can’t believe you are here and we finally got to meet you. He might be tough for show but really he is just a big softie. I was out of line. Hug?”_ she said, opening her arms for a hug. You thankfully hugged her and you both watched his match from the back.

* * *

****Seth’s P.O.V.****  
When he finished, he couldn’t find her. Panicking that she might have left, he went into his dressing room to change just to find her there waiting for him.

_“I’m still here”_ she smiled up at him. 

_“I can see.”_ He said, bending down to kiss her. _“Thank you for staying.”_

_“Anytime, Rollins.”_ She answered a grin on her face, getting familiar with his stage name. _“It was hard to watch you, but I manage to watch until the end, occasionally hurting Bayley’s hand by squeezing it too hard, I guess.”_

_“Good to hear she apologized. Let me get changed and then we’re out of here.”_ He said, undressing and showering in a hurry.  
  
They were back in his Tesla when he made the way home. Usually he stays at the hotel for the night but tonight, he just wants to get home, even if it means having a long drive ahead of them. She settled into her seat and soon he could hear her snore. Looking over to her, she looked peaceful. They haven’t talked about her pregnancy at all since she arrived. He could see that she looked tired but she said that it was normal to be tired when you’re pregnant. He believed her. After all, she’s the one with kids.  
  
She was still fast asleep when they arrived at his home. He carried her up to the bedroom and settled her into his bed, she didn’t even stir. The jetlag must be playing a part in it. He decided to let her sleep and began unpacking his things and turning in for the night himself.

* * *

****Y/N’s P.O.V.****  
You woke up from your deep sleep, confused about your surroundings. It took you a while to realize that you’re at Seth’s place. Looking to your right you see him sleeping next to you. It’s 4am and you’re wide awake. How you hated jetlag. Getting up, you turn on the bedside lamp and change into something more comfortable. You get back into bed, back propped up against the headboard, pulling out a book and began reading. 

After a short while Seth stirred in his sleep. You looked over at him and see his brown eyes starring back at you, still sleepy. 

_“I’m sorry, did I wake you?”_ You asked him, about to turn off the light again.

_“Nah, it’s ok, can’t sleep?”_ He draped his arm around your waist.

_“Jetlag. I feel like I have slept enough. Do you mind if I take a shower? I know it’s middle of the night but since you’re awake and I am desperate for a shower.”_

_“Go ahead. There are new towels in the bathroom.”_ He mumbled lazily.  
  
After showering you feel brand new. You walked into the bedroom and find Seth still awake, obviously waiting for you. 

He patted the space next to him, _“Come here.”_ And opened up his arms for you to climb in nudging your forehead against his beard, laughing when it tickles you. He kissed you softly and passionately. Kissing a trail down from your ear to your neck. 

_“This feels good.”_ You moaned softly.

_“You feel good.”_ He mumbled against your neck, when he suddenly pinned you down on the bed, getting on top of you.

With one hand he pinned your hands above your head, while his other hand roams your body, finding his way under your shirt and moving it up to reveal your breasts. Hungrily he sucked and licked at your hard nipples, kissing a trail down your stomach. Still pinning your hands above your head, he fumbled at your pants with the other hand, taking them down in one clean sweep and travelled the hand back to touch your core. Rubbing you where your wetness is dripping and you wanted him most. He took his hands off from you to take off both your shirts and his pants, his hard rock member springing free from the fabric. Colby flipped you around, lifting your ass up, positioned his mouth at your heat and started to lick and suck at your folds and your bud.

_“Oh god..”_ softly skips your mouth as you enjoy his tongue. 

He got up and start to position himself at your entrance when suddenly he stopped.

_“Uh..is it ok? I mean because of the baby?”_ he asked you, not sure if having sex is ok while pregnant.

You laughed, _“Seth, of course. I want you.”_

He grinned and slowly pushed his cock into you from behind, filling you up.  
You both moan when he started thrusting, getting faster. He pulled your hair, back arching up against his body, with his other hand, he spanked you. Just once but then you want more. A pleasurable sensation mixed with pain. You could feel his cock twitching in you, when his orgasm draws near. 

_“Come with me?”_ he asked you, his hands wandering around your waist to massage your clit.

_“Oh yes, I’m coming..”_ You shrieked when you came on him hard.

_“Y/N, fuck!”_ he groaned, when he felt your walls squeezing his cock and releases himself in you.

* * *

****Seth’s P.O.V.****  
This feels good. Lying here with her, the incredible sex they just had.   
With her, he feels home. 

_“I love you.”_ His lips curved into a smile as he kisses her forehead. 

_“I like you.”_ She said, looking at him, probably hoping he is not mad that she can’t say the word just yet. _“I like how it feels to be with you, Seth. But love is such a strong word. I am not ready to say it just yet.”_

_“I am not asking for you to say it, you know. I just wanted you to know how I feel.”_ He said, burying his head into the side of her face. She caresses his cheek with her soft hands, stroking up and down until he drift off to sleep again.

* * *

****Y/N’s P.O.V.****  
The days with Seth were good. You got to know each other better, but sadly you have to return. You were looking forward to see your kids.   
  
Today was a tiring day at the office. The big international meeting was being set up for New York and you need to finish it by the end of the week. All you know is that you need to finish and pick up your children from day care. Then after they are in bed, you will continue working. Another late night shift.   
  
You bathed and put your girls to sleep, made yourself a cup of coffee before you sit at the desk to work on the presentation when suddenly you felt pain. You dragged yourself upstairs, feeling something wet between your thighs. There’s blood. So much blood, and the pain is numbing you. You are trying to get up and take your phone but you can’t seem to stand upright. Laying back on the floor of the bathroom you try to summon your strength, but then you feel that suddenly everything goes black.

* * *

****Seth’s P.O.V.****  
It’s time for his evening calls to her. He made it a habit to call her 1pm, which is 8pm in Switzerland. And then when he has dinner, he’ll send her a good morning text. It’s the least he could do, since she’s so far away. Also he is happy when he can hear her every day.  
  
He started Face Time, but was greeted by her older daughter, she picked up and he could see that she is crying. 

_“Hey sweetheart, what’s up?”_ he asked her.

_“Seth? Mommy is in the bathroom. I got up to pee and found her. She is cold and is not waking up. There’s blood.”_ She cried into the phone. 

Fuck! What happened? He wanted to ask her, but knew better than to stress an already shocked child. He tries to calm her down, even though he himself is nervous. 

_“Listen to me carefully. Do you know the number to your Nana or your daddy?”_ he asked her. She just nods her head.

_“Good, call your Nana or your dad, tell them what you’ve told me and tell them to call an ambulance. Alright?”_ She nods again, still crying. 

_“I need you to say something to me, to know that you understood, sweetheart.”_ He told her.

_“Yes, I will call daddy and Nana.”_ Is all she said.

_“Great. Now listen to me. Everything will be alright. I will be there as soon as I can. Promise me you’ll be a big girl, taking care of your sister?”_ he asked her, tears stinging his eyes. 

She just nods, before she hung up.  
His mind is racing, he needs to call up the airline. He wants to get the 3pm flight out of here.  
  
As he was waiting to board the flight at the airport, he tried calling her again. Her mother picked up. 

_“She’s alright Seth, thank god you called her.”_ She said, voice shaking.  
 _“How are the girls.”_ He asked her. She handed the phone to them, both saying hello excitedly into the phone.

_“I did it Seth. I called daddy, but he was in China for business. Then I called Nana and she came over with the doctor.”_ The older one proudly told him.

_“Good job, little one. I’m very proud.”_ He told her, smiling.

He told her mom that he’ll be there tomorrow morning, asking her to text him the name of the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

****Seth’s P.O.V.****  
Arriving at the airport, he walked out into the arriving hall, and was greeted by the girls and Y/N’s mom. He didn’t know what to do to console her and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back, thankful that he’s here.  
The girls hugged each of his legs, jumping up and down excitedly, happy to see him. But he could see that they too didn’t get enough sleep last night.

Silence filled the car when they were driving to the hospital. The girls fell asleep on the backseat.  
Her mom gripping the steering wheel so hard, her knuckles turned white.

_“Is she..uh..is she all right?”_  He asked her mom, shyly.

_“Yes, she’s fine Seth. She just needs some rest, but I don’t want to reveal too much. You can ask her when we’re there.”_ She said, releasing her right hand from the steering wheel and giving his hand a sympathetic squeeze.

_“And…uh..the..the..baby?”_  He stuttered.

_“I really don’t want to take it from her. She probably wants to tell you herself, Seth.”_ Her mother said, hands back at the steering wheel, tears welling up, he could see.

* * *

****Y/N’s P.O.V.****  
You woke up seeing the infusion bag above your head.  
All you remembered was that you were at home, and you were bleeding and the pain was almost killing you.  
  
A sudden knock at the door startles you. A head peaked in, followed by two little heads.

_“Ah, you’re awake.”_ Your mom says joyfully, coming in to give you a soft hug.  
The girls followed suit, jumping on the bed to hug and kiss you. 

_“You’ve got a visitor, we’ll be in the canteen and give you some space.”_ Your mom said, while taking the girls by the hand and exit the room.

As your mother disappears out of sight, you spot another familiar face. He looked downcast. 

_“Hey you.”_ You smiled at him. As soon as he saw you smiling, his face started to light up.

He strolled across the room to your bed. 

_“I’m not broken, you know, you can touch me.”_ You weakly grinned at him.

At that, he started to smile and bend down, closing his lips on yours. You breath in his familiar smell and reach up to touch his face. His beard is a total mess and needs trimming, you thought. He leaned his face into your palm and started to talk for the first time.  _“How are you?”_

_“Feeling a bit sore but I’m fine. I guess I need to thank you.”_  You say, looking at him.

_“The kids tell you what happened?”_  He asked.

_“My mom didn’t say a word, but the kids, yes. They talk. A lot. Ohhh god they can talk..”_ you trailed off, thinking of this morning when you woke up and the girls started to tell you stories about their night and what not.

_“And..what about the baby?”_  he asked you, his face sad.

You can feel a clot in your throat as your eyes start to tear up. You looked up at Seth, but he is a blur, you can only make out the shape of his face. Feeling a teardrop on your hand, you know that he too, is crying.

You put your hand up to caress his face,  _“You don’t have to be sad, Seth.”_ You try to smile through your tears. 

He looked at you, tears running down his cheeks. You wished you could help him through this pain, but you’re drowning in them yourself.

_“I’m sorry you have to go through this.”_ He gets up on the bed and took you in a warm embrace. 

You started to sob into his board shoulders. Seth just holds you tighter, like he would never ever letting you go.

* * *

****Seth’s P.O.V.****  
Y/N’s needs to have a last check up before they can let her go.

_“You ready?”_  She asked him, while they are waiting for the doctor to arrive for the scan.

_“Try not to break my hand, will you?”_  She joked, as she felt him squeezing her hand.

The doctor comes in and greeted him.

_“We need to see if there’s anything left after the miscarriage, otherwise you need to undergo surgery to take it out.”_ He explained to both of you.

He squeezes a gel onto Y/N’s stomach and pressed the head of the ultrasound onto it. There’s something showing on the screen. 

_“Now, now… that’s a surprise.”_ The doctor said.

He could see a tiny heart, beating fast.  _“What does that mean?”_  he asked the doctor.

_“It means that Y/N was carrying twins. We have fact that she indeed had a miscarriage. But seems like the other one is healthy and strong.”_ The doctor smiled at them.

In this moment, he felt happy and the tears well up. He’s really not that soft, but seeing a heart on the monitor, dancing around like there’s no tomorrow, is something different. It’s his. Only his. He felt immensely proud. He looked at Y/N, she is sobbing. 

_“Are you sure?”_  she asked the doctor again, not believing what she’s seeing. 

_“100%, yes.”_  The doctor confirmed.

_“Do you hear that, Seth? Healthy and strong. A little fighter. Sounds like its Daddy.”_  She smiled at him. He nodded, pressing his lips on hers.

_“Alright, everything is OK, I can let you go home safely now. Just no working until the rest of the week, promise?”_ the doctor said to her and she nodded.

_“Wait, so is this all? Where are the arms and legs of the baby?”_  he asked, wondering why he didn’t see more and the doctor and Y/N started to laugh. 

_“You’ve got to wait a couple of weeks before you can see the limbs and head.”_ The doctor said, amused.  
  
At home, Y/N’s taking a nap. She’s really exhausted. He took the opportunity and fit in a workout at the nearest Crossfit Gym he could find. Returning to her home, her mother had cooked dinner and the girls were playing in their room.   
They sat together at the dinner table, chatting like one big happy family. He likes the atmosphere of it.   
  
Later he helped her to tuck the girls in, reading them a bedtime story from their favorite book in German. At least he tried and the girls had a blast making fun of him. He loves to see them happy. After tucking them in he made his way downstairs, where Y/N is lying on the couch, reading a book.

When he sat next to her, she put the book aside and climbed onto his lap, resting her head in the crook of his neck.  _“Thank you for doing this.”_ She said sincerely. 

_“Anytime.”_ He answered, kissing her forehead.

They stayed like that for a while, holding one another in silence.   
After a while she looked up at him  _“What is it?”_

_“Why do you know that something’s wrong?”_  he asked, surprised that she knew.

_“I just know. You are tense, not relaxed. Your breathing changed.”_  She said, waiting for him to start talking.

_“See, after what happened, I would feel better if you were somewhere I can keep an eye on you. I don’t know if I can just come again next time something happens to you. Can you..I mean..could you imagine moving to the states?”_ he trailed off, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

_“No.”_ she answered in a heartbeat, he could feel his heart break.  _“Not right now. There are a couple of things I would need to take care of first. I can’t do that now, Seth.”_  She said.

_“I want you to think about it, can you do that? I want to be there for you.”_ He said.  
  
This is all news to him. He’s not used to not getting his way. In the ring, in the company, at home, with his ex girlfriends, they all played by his rules. After all he’s Seth Rollins, The Man, as he likes to call himself. The company needs him, that’s why they play by his rules. 

His ex girlfriends were too happy to leave their lives behind and start a new one with him. He controlled them all. It is unusual for him not to have control over Y/N. She is something and with her, he feels challenged every day.


	9. Chapter 9

18 weeks of pregnancy went by quickly. There was always action and you never had a chance to enjoy it. As much as there is to enjoy anyway. You never liked being pregnant. It was more of a struggle to you the first time around and the third time is certainly not a charm. Your feet and hands are swollen up by the end of the day, you don’t fit into anything but dresses and there’s heartburn after every single meal. But everything is more endurable when you first felt your baby kicking. You started to feel it a week before and wished Seth could be here to witness it himself instead of over the phone.

You haven’t told Seth about your plans yet. You’ve decided that things need to change, since he is missing out on lots of things by not being here. You two said that you’ll have the talk again after the 20 week scan which is a good opportunity for you to get everything organized already in order to surprise him.  
  
You’ve talked to your boss and he was not amused. He suggested you should try out for that consultancy job in the US, the execs need to be persuaded at the next presentation in New York. You’re going to give your all into it.  
  
Talking to your ex about you moving to the states in the near future was actually less bitter than you thought it would be.  
He gave you his permission to move the children there, since he’s in the states often and they could go back for summer break. Also he’s agreeing because he knows that he can’t win against you. You’re too stubborn and he has lost the will to fight you years ago.

* * *

You’ve been working on the presentation day in and day out. Knowing that you’ll need that job if you want to have a future with Seth. It’s going to be perfect. The office is based in Chicago. You’ll need to go in there only once a week, the rest you could do from home. Only thing left is a good impression at the meeting.  
  
Seth knew about the meeting in New York. He said he’s going to drive there after the house show, even though he had a long drive ahead of him and he could only stay the night.  
So, this is something that needs to change as well. Your one night relationship that happens every other week. Especially with the baby. You’re looking forward to it and you hope Seth will be thrilled at your surprise.

At the day of the presentation you meet with your co-worker, Matt, from the New York office. You’ve known him since what feels like forever, having started at the same time in the company, helping each other out for international project meetings, having drunken nights at workshops. It’s all fun and games with him and you think he might have feelings for you but again, Matt never made it past the friend zone. You just don’t see him as anything else than a friend. He tried to make a move many times, but he never persuaded anything, you always made sure of that.

You were actually looking forward to seeing him again and you both put the final slides together in his office, with him giving you great advises before the presentation. Matt was surprised when he saw you waddle through his office doors with your bump and started to laugh. You told him about your plans and he promised you to vouch for you, as the execs probably didn’t trust a pregnant woman to pick up work right away after having a baby.

* * *

_“Did I really just nailed it?”_ you asked Matt excitedly as the two of you stepped out of the building in the evening, after you did a great job impressing the execs.

_“Color me impressed. You did it single handedly. I told my boss I’d vouch for you, just in case. But congrats! We need to celebrate it.”_ Matt pulled you into a hug, suggesting you go get a drink at the hotel bar, since he sensed that your feet must be killing you. He’s right, every step is a pain.

You were sitting at the bar, joking and chatting around with Matt. As the evening wears on, you could feel him getting closer to you by the hour, and now he’s putting his hand around your waist. You do your best not to cause a scene and try to avoid getting closer to him, he usually let it go and continues like nothing happens. It was like that in the past and you hope he still gets the subtle hint.   
  
All of a sudden a strong hand gripped your arm hard and Seth whispers into your ear from behind.

_“Having fun, huh?”_. He moved to the side of you and you could catch a look at his face. His angry eyes staring into your soul.

_“Seth, you’re hurting me!”_ You said, trying to wriggle your arm free of his grip. 

You don’t like dark Seth. He frightens you but at the same time, you feel aroused. It happens every damn time he pulls this. In this moment, you need to focus and try to protect Matt. Who knows what Seth could do if he feels challenged.

_“Dude, let go off her!”_ Matt hissed at Seth, not really understanding the whole situation.

_“Matt, don’t. I’ve got this.”_ You say in his defense, trying to stay calm in mid of the brewing storm.

_“Don’t you want to introduce me to your friend?”_ Seth asked you cockily, eyes fixing on Matt. 

_“I can see that you’re having fun.”_ He hissed at you. Matt is clearly intimidated by now.

_“This is Matt, my co-worker. And Matt, meet Seth, my boyfriend.”_ You say, introducing them. Seth let go of your arm, as soon as he heard you introduce him as your boyfriend and it makes you think that he’s so sensible sometimes.

_“Matt, thanks very much for your help and just about everything. I’ll stay in touch.”_ You say to Matt and turned to Seth _“And Seth, fuck you.”_   storming past the men and up to your room.

* * *

Seth soon caught up with you, putting his foot in the door while you were about to close it. 

_“Please?”_ He looked at you with his big brown eyes. 

Hesitantly you let him in, walking over to the small table and dropped your things onto the chair next to it. You then turned around to confront him.

_“You want to tell me what that was all about?”_ you asked him, feeling angry and hurt. He knows you hated it when he’s jealous. Green doesn’t suit this man at all.

_“I..I..was looking forward to see you and when I came here, all I saw was his arm around your waist and you let it happen!”_ He stuttered, feeling irritated and disappointed. He stared a hole in the floor, not wanting to face you because he knew that you were right to be angry at him.

_“He’s just a co-worker Seth. I can look out for myself, thank you very much. I’ve known Matt since day one in the company. He has been a flirt since the beginning but I never caved in. He helped me a lot today.”_ You try to explain to him.

_“Help you? Yeah, I can see. Help you get into bed maybe.”_ Seth continues to be an ass. 

_“I can’t believe the thing that just came out of your mouth.”_ You’re feeling hurt at his comments and you went on _“Do you really think a guy could find me remotely attractive with that baby bump?! You’ve got no idea what I did tonight, Seth. Everything I did was for you!”_

_“You’re sleeping with him for me?”_ He said sarcastically. Knowing full well he’s gone too far but he just can’t help it. 

_“Oh, fuck you. Matt helped me today. He helped me secure a job at his firm as a consultant. I can move to the states and be with you. I need to report into the office one a week. I thought that was what you wanted? I need a job, Seth. And after what you pulled tonight, I seriously hope that I will still get that job. I can’t stay in the US without a valid visa and this job is a great opportunity to obtain a work permit.”_ You say, unloading your anger and frustration at him, ruining your surprise in the process.

* * *

Seth was taken aback. He didn’t know. How could he, you never told him.  
 _“But there are other ways for you to live here with me.”_ He told you, while he took a step closer to you, looking at you with a remorse expression, he knew that he made a complete fool out of himself.

_“Don’t you dare, Seth. Don’t you dare even think about it.”_ You warned him, shaking because you know what he was about to do and you don’t want him to do it.

_“Yes, why not? We could get married!”_ He grinned, getting down on one knee and produced a ring box from his jeans. You seriously have no idea how he could fit that into his skinny jeans. He opened up the box for you to show you the princess shaped diamond engagement ring that leaves you speechless.  
  
It took you a while to regain your composure.   
_“No. Seth, I don’t want you to marry me because I’m pregnant with your child. I want you to want to marry me for me. Not for the baggage that comes with me.”_ You told him, cupping his face, caressing him. You love him, that much you know now, but marriage is not in the picture yet.

_“Y/N, you just don’t get how much I love you, do you? One day, Y/N, one day I will get you to marry me. Even if it means I have to ask you every single day until you agree to.”_ He said, smug smile on his face as he got up to his feet to kiss you.

_“I love you, too.”_ You blurted out, waiting for his reaction, your heart races a Manhattan Marathon in record speed.

_“I’ve been waiting to hear that for a long time.”_ He smiled, kissing you as he turned you around to face the table. _“And who said you’re not attractive with a bump? I fucking love it.”_ He whispers into your ear, as he leans you carefully over the table, your hands grip the metal on either side as he presses his body up against your back. 

His hands travel up your thighs and came to rest on your waist. His mouth leaving a trail of hot kisses along your neck up to your ear. You can feel him through the thin fabric of your dress, as he caresses the curves of your body. 

_“I know that dress very well..”_ you hear a low growl in his throat as he pulled on the zipper of your dress and turns you around to face him, kissing you hungrily. Seth let the dress drop down to the floor and hastily removes his own clothing.  
He laces his hands in your hair and continues to kiss you passionately. 

_“Do you want me?”_ he whispers.

You shove him down to the bed, dropped to your knees and begin to kiss his inner thigh, slowly reaching higher and higher until you reach his semi hard on. You take him in and enjoy the feeling of him growing inside of your mouth into his full lengths. His tip reaching the back of your throat, chocking you. His hands tangle in your hair as he moaned. His pressure on your head grew stronger, as his hips move rhythmically against your mouth. 

_“Y/N, get on top of me now!”_ he commands you.

You licked up his body and chest as you pull yourself on top of him, teasing his cock with your wet pussy before you lower yourself onto his lap, his dick filling you up.  
As your bodies move together, you gripped his broad shoulders, leaving marks from your finger nails in the process. 

_“I want to hear you say it. Say you want me.”_ He growls under his breath.

_“Seth..I, I want you.”_ You say, as his lips closes on yours, still moving together in sync. 

_“I’m going to come.”_ You shrieked softly, as your legs begin to tremble and your ride out your orgasm, letting yourself sink in his arms.

He releases into you with a loud moan and collapses down to the bed, with you still in his embrace.

* * *

The next day, Seth had to return for the next house show and you go back to your life.  
He accompanied you to the airport and you turned to him before walking to the gates. He was holding your hand, as you say your goodbyes. 

_“You know what? You spoiled your own surprise yesterday. I hate you.”_ You say to him, as you manage to pout.

_“Oh, c’mon, I know you love me.”_ He smiled at you, kissing your lips and nudging his face against yours, tickling you with his beard. 

As he placed a protective hand on your bump and for the first time, he felt the baby kick. 

_“Wa..was that the baby?”_ he ask you stunned. Feeling around your bump again.

You just smiled at him, and nodded. His face was precious. The sensation of feeling the first kick of your baby is overwhelming and Seth is beaming with pride.


	10. Chapter 10

**Autumn**

The day for the 20 week scan is finally here. You picked up Seth from the airport, excited to see him after two long weeks. He’s going to stay for a couple of days and help you organize things before you head across the pond to live with him. Who would have thought that you’ll end up pregnant and living with him after just a couple of month? You certainly didn’t.

The girls are thrilled at the thought that they could move abroad. They are looking forward to making new friends.  
Last time you were at Seth’s, you met his mom. You were scared upon meeting her, to be honest, but you’ve bonded with her immediately. She welcomed you into her family with open arms. She told you once that she of all people should know how hard it is raising two kids on her own before she found her soulmate. You smiled at the word, it reminds you that you’re Seth’s termite.  
You’re going to move in 2 weeks time and took unpaid leave until giving birth. The new job will be waiting for you next summer.  
  
Your face lights up when you see him walking through the door in the arrival hall.

_“Hey you.”_  He smiled at you, walking over and kissing you before getting down on his knees and plant a kiss on your bump. You could feel it kicking back against his hand, as if the baby knows that daddy’s here.

_“Seth, get up! People are staring already!”_  You laughed down at him, any try to tug at his arms for him to get up on his feet.

_“They can stare all they want, alright. I want to talk to my baby.”_  He smiled and continues talking to the bump, asking how he or she is doing and if he or she missed him.

* * *

You wait in the examine room at the doctors, feeling nervous.

_“Today I might break your hand.”_  Seth said, holding tight to your hand and brought it up to plant a soft kiss on it. 

You could feel sweat forming in his palm of the hand. Agitated is an understatement for the state he’s in.  
The doctor walked through the door and greeted both of you before going on with the same procedure as the last time. He squeezed cold gel onto your bump and pressed the head of the ultrasound on it.

_“Are you excited to find out the sex of the baby?”_  The doctor asked.

_“Nah, we don’t really want to know.”_  You say sarcastically.

_“Of course we are!”_  Seth said, not getting the joke. Seems like his brain has been turned off, focusing only on finding out the sex, since you arrived here.  
  
The doctor first looked at the brain. He then travels down to the heart. It’s beating fast and you could see the four chambers of the heart. He went further down to look at the spine of the baby and then you see its long legs on the monitor.  
The doctor moved the ultrasound back up to reveal the sex.

_“Oh yes, you can see it clearly. Do you see the three lines here?”_  He asked you, showing you three visible lines.

_“Uhm..no?”_  Seth said, having a hard time to see any line at all. 

You, on the other hand, could make it out and you know what it’s going to be but you won’t take that moment away from Seth.  
Pointing at the monitor, the doctor explained the lines to Seth.

_“These three lines means that you’re having a girl.”_  The doctor smiled.

_“Did you hear that, Y/N? We’re going to have a little girl! I bet the girls will be excited to have another sister!”_  Seth said, his eyes bright, filled with joy and excitement. You could see that he is fighting back tears as he takes your hand and planting soft kisses on your knuckles.

* * *

In the next couple of days Seth helped you pack as good as he could. He was being a big help, since the bump always gets in your way when you have to carry things around. Also he helped big time with the girls. Taking them on outings every now and then, so you could rest. They adore him.

You can’t say it was easy for Seth to be around you. He needed to adjust to your pregnancy hormones and your mood swings. Sometimes you hate yourself for being nasty, unreasonable and moody.

It makes you think that if Seth wanted out, he would probably do it now and you wouldn’t even blame him.  
On the last night before he had to leave you again, you found your pregnancy hormones working overtime.   
  
 _“What is it?”_  Seth asked you, curious why you broke down crying over seeing him eating a protein bar.

_“I am hungry and I want something we don’t have in the house.”_  You cried more now.

_“Tell me what you want. I’ll go and get it.”_  He offered, already halfway through the door.

_“Seth, it’s Switzerland. The shops close at 7pm. You need to drive to the next city if you want to find something that is still open.”_  You trying to explain, while still crying. You must have been a sight.

_“Then I better get going. Text me what you want, in case you change your mind when I’m there.”_  with that he was out the door.  
  
Later he returned with a big bag of all the things you craved and many things more. You were really happy that he’s here and you can see relieve in his eyes when he saw that he could make you smile again.

You settled into his lap with the bump and a pack of chocolate popcorn, planting a peck on his cheek, his beard tickling your chin.  _“Thank you for sticking with me.”_  you softly whispered.

_“Anytime. I have to make sure my babies, yes, I mean both of you, get what they crave. On the way to the store it just hits me that I’m going to be living with 4 girls. Is there a club for father of girls? I need to join that one!”_  he hugged you lightly, not wanting to hurt you.

* * *

First thing you did when you settled into Seth’s house was hunting for a new car. Or well, a used one. Though, your hunting mission was aborted immediately by Seth when he heard about it. He insists that he doesn’t want you driving around in a death trap. You gave in and drive one of his cars instead.  
  
You were impressed at Seth who single handedly, or so he says - but you know that his mom probably helped him a lot, arranged the girls room with lots of princess and pony themed furniture. They shrieked in excitement after seeing it and you stand there in the door frame, thinking how happy he made them. It makes you love him even more, if possible.

The room for the baby girl is empty. _“I wanted it to be our project”_  he said, hugging you from behind, caressing your baby bump.

* * *

* * *

**Winter:**

It snowed a lot. You were used to it. You can’t imagine having a winter without snow. All the joy of winter you could now enjoy with Seth. Your first Thanksgiving and Christmas together as a ‘family’. It’s the little things that brings you most joy.

* * *

One sunny February day, while you were sitting on the patio, watching Seth trying to build a play house with the kids, you suddenly felt something warm running down your legs. You knew then, that your water broke and calmly called down to Seth that maybe now it’s time to go to the hospital.

He looked at you stunned, not knowing what he needs to do. He always anticipated this moment, but now when it’s here, he’s completely lost.

You took over and called up his mom asking if she could look after the girls. As you wait for his mom to arrive, you instructed your girls on what will happen now. The wait for his mom is killing Seth and he thought that we probably won’t make it to the hospital in time. You couldn’t help but laugh at his helplessness.  
  


* * *

You had a contraction as soon as you walked through the doors of the maternity ward.

_“Are you in labor?”_  The woman at the front desk asked sweetly. You would have liked to rip that stupid smile off from her stupid face.

Shortly you found yourself in the delivery room. Another contraction took hold of you - the most painful one yet. You breathed deeply into it, letting out a low moan as you relax your chin against your chest.  
Seth is trying his best to help you, massaging your back and whispering encouragements into your ear.  
Tears streaming down your face and you are squeezing Seth’s hand.

_“That was good.”_  The doctor said.  _“I can see her head. When I count to three, push one last time.”_

_“I…I can’t.”_  You say, numb from the pain.

In a rush of adrenaline, Seth cups your face with his hands, quickly cleaned your tears with his thumb _“Y/N, you’re going to do this. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere. I love you. Do it one last time!”_  he kissed your forehead and looked deep into your eyes as you nodded, taking a deep breath and pushed again. 

You yelled and pushed hard. As you opened your eyes again, the room was filled with a sweet cry.  
  
Seth looked like his legs turned into jelly while the nurse cleaned their daughter and cutting the umbilical cord. 

_“I’m the man.”_  You hear him mutter under his breath like it’s his mantra, when the nurse handed him their baby girl, wrapped up in a pink blanket. 

Now he is crying. He rocks her body gently.  _“I love you.”_  he whispers to her.  _“You have my hair and thankfully your mother’s lips and eyes. You’re beautiful, little princess.”_  
  
A few minutes later, you were forced to give the baby to the nurse so they could weigh her and do the newborn exams.  
 _“I’m proud of you, Y/N.”_  Seth leaned your head on his chest so you can finally rest and you hugged him tightly.

_“Stay with me?”_  you looked up at him, almost drifting off to sleep.

_“Always.”_  he kissed the top of your head.


End file.
